Esposa Inocente
by Sylvi Pattinson
Summary: Todo parecía indicar que Bella Swan era infiel… asi que Edward la echó de casa y no quiso escuchar sus mentiras.Pero dos meses más tarde...
1. Chapter 1

En el tranvía, de camino al centro de la ciudad, Bella hizo lo posible por ignorar el murmullo de voces, pero le resultó imposible ignorar el encabezamiento del artículo en la portada del periódico que estaba leyendo el hombre que se hallaba sentado frente a ella:

_El multimillonario italiano Edward Cullen en medio de una disputa de divorcio con su esposa in fiel._

Bella se vio presa de un ataque de culpabilidad mientras el hombre pasaba la página para leer el resto del artículo en la página tres. No necesitaba volver la cabeza para leerlo, sabía lo que estaba es crito allí. Durante los últimos dos meses, su vida privada había aparecido en todos los periódicos y revistas del país.

El hombre bajó el periódico, la miró y achicó los ojos con expresión desdeñosa.

Bella se bajó del tranvía cuatro paradas antes de la suya y recorrió andando el camino a las oficinas de Cullen Corporación, con vistas al fangoso meandro del río Yarra.

Llegó sintiéndose pegajosa e incómoda debido al extraordinariamente cálido día de primeros de octubre, sus oscuros cabellos eran una masa de ri zos húmedos alrededor de su rostro. Respiró pro fundamente antes de cruzar la entrada del edificio y acercarse a la recepcionista, de la que recibió una gélida mirada.

—No quiere verla, señora Cullen —la informó Bree con brusquedad—. Se me ha prohibido termi nantemente que le pase una llamada suya y que le permita el paso. Así que, si no se marcha de aquí in mediatamente, me veré forzada a llamar al guarda de seguridad,

—Por favor… tengo que verle —dijo Bella con de sesperación—. Es… urgente.

Los ojos azules de la recepcionista la miraron con incredulidad; pero tras unos momentos de ten sión, lanzó un suspiro y agarró el auricular del telé fono interior.

—Su… su esposa está aquí, quiere verle. Dice que es urgente.

Bella tragó saliva cuando la recepcionista colgó el teléfono.

—La verá cuando acabe de hablar por teléfono —le dijo la recepcionista poniéndose en pie—. Yo tengo que marcharme, el señor Cullen vendrá a buscarla cuando esté disponible.

Bella era consciente de que había cometido un acto que había matado el amor de él por ella.

Edward nunca la perdonaría.

¿Cómo iba a hacerlo, cuando ni siquiera ella po día perdonarse a sí misma?

Bella se sentó en un sofá de cuero que había en la recepción y observó las revistas que se hallaban en cima de la mesa de centro. Se le encogió el corazón al ver que todas mostraban en sus portadas el pe cado de ella. Agarró la que más cerca tenía; en la portada, había una foto de ella saliendo del edificio de apartamentos donde Jacob Black vivía la ma ñana después de…

—Hola, Bella.

La revista se le cayó de las manos al levantar la mirada y ver a Edward delante de ella. Se agachó para recogerla, pero él la pisó.

—Déjala ahí.

Bella se puso en pie. Se sentía completamente fuera de lugar, vulgar en presencia de él. No había tenido tiempo de cambiarse después de su trabajo en el estudio y sintió la oscura mirada de él fija en ella. Debía de estar pensando que iba vestida así a propó sito, con el fin de enfadarle.

—Supongo que eso tan urgente de lo que quieres hablar conmigo se refiere a tu hermano y a mi so brino —dijo él—. Acabo de hablar con el jefe de estu dios del colegio, que me ha contado lo que está pa sando.

—Sí. No sabía que hubiera llegado tan lejos. Creía que eran buenos amigos, a pesar de… lo que ha pa sado.

Edward juntó sus oscuras cejas.

— ¿Cómo no se te ha ocurrido pensar que tu com portamiento afectaría a mi sobrino y a tu propio her mano? —Preguntó él con incredulidad—. Tu aventura amorosa con Jacob Black me ha puesto en vergüenza, a mí y a mi familia. Yo puedo perdonar mu chas cosas, pero no ésa.

—Lo sé… y lo siento —respondió ella controlando las lágrimas.

—No te molestes en disculparte —dijo él—. No voy a perdonarte y no te voy a dar ni un céntimo de dinero.

—Yo no quiero…

—Olvídalo, Bella —dijo él, interrumpiéndola—. En estos momentos, tenemos que hablar del asunto de los chicos como dos personas adultas y racionales; aunque, por supuesto, soy consciente de tus limita ciones en ese sentido.

—No puedes evitar humillarme, ¿verdad? —dijo ella—. Tienes que aprovechar todas y cada una de las oportunidades que se te presentan de hacerlo.

—No es momento para hablar de mi comporta miento, Bella, ni siquiera del tuyo —dijo él en tono implacable—. Hay peligro de que expulsen a uno de los chicos, quizá a los dos. Eso es lo que tenemos que discutir, nada más.

Bella se avergonzó de su comentario.

—Está bien —dijo ella bajando la mirada—. Hable mos de ello.

—Ven a mi oficina —dijo Edward—. El café se está haciendo.

Ella le siguió por el amplio pasillo, el fragante aroma la conducía como un imán. No había desayu nado ni había almorzado y, después de la llamada de su madre para informarle de los problemas de Anthony en el colegio, no había tenido tiempo de comer un tentempié antes de la cena. Estaba algo mareada, pero tenía la impresión de que no era por falta de alimentos. Estar en presencia de Edward la hacía sentirse desesperadamente vulnerable.

— ¿Sigues tomándolo con leche y tres cucharadas de azúcar? —preguntó él delante de la cafetera.

— ¿Tienes sacarina? —preguntó ella.

Edward se volvió para mirarla con expresión in quisitiva.

—No estás a dieta, ¿verdad?

—No del todo.

—Mi secretaria tiene sacarina en la sala del perso nal. Iré a por ella, enseguida vuelvo.

Bella respiró profundamente cuando él salió del despacho, y se sentó en uno de los sillones de cuero delante del escritorio. Al instante, sus ojos se posa ron en una fotografía enmarcada que había encima del escritorio; despacio, le dio la vuelta.

Casi le dolió físicamente el amor que él le había profesado el día de su boda. Sus ojos brillaban y su sonrisa era tierna.

—La conservo para no olvidar lo que puede ocu rrir cuando uno se casa precipitadamente —dijo él entrando en la estancia.

Bella dio la vuelta a la foto y se encontró con la oscura mirada de Edward.

—Suponía que no la tienes aquí por motivos senti mentales —dijo ella—. ¿Vas a quemarla en un ritual o simplemente la vas a tirar a la basura cuando nos den el divorcio?

Edward le dio el café, sus dedos rozaron los su yos.

—Me alegro de que hayas sacado la conversación —dijo él con una enigmática mirada.

Bella dejó el café en el escritorio.

—Creía que íbamos a hablar de Anthony y Emmet, no de nuestro divorcio.

Edward se sentó detrás de la mesa sin dejar de mirarla ni un segundo.

—He retirado mi petición de divorcio.

— ¿Qué? —Bella abrió mucho los ojos.

Edward le dedicó una fría sonrisa.

—No te emociones, Bella. No estoy interesado en volver contigo permanentemente.

—No se me ha pasado por la cabeza.

—Sin embargo, creo que deberíamos suspender el proceso de divorcio temporalmente con el fin de que tu hermano y mi sobrino piensen que nos hemos reconciliado.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer: Es una adaptación, ni los personajes ni la trama son míos.

Espero que les guste este capitulo

Gracias a quienes me han dejado sus reviews, y quienes me han inscrito en favoritos.

—¿Reconciliado? —repitió ella con incredulidad—. ¿A qué se debe todo esto, Edward?

Edward dejó su taza de café en el escritorio y se inclinó hacia delante.

—Como debes de haber oído, mi sobrino, Emmet, le ha estado haciendo la vida imposible a tu hermano. Me avergüenza su comportamiento, que sospecho se debe a una lealtad hacia mí mal entendida; no es una excusa, pero sí una explicación de su forma de actuar.

Bella guardó silencio. Siempre había admirado lo generoso que Edward era con los miembros de su familia y, sin embargo, recordó lo duro que había sido con ella.

—He llegado a la conclusión de que la única forma de resolver esa enemistad entre los dos es que nosotros volvamos a estar juntos —declaró él.

—¿Quieres decir… de verdad?

—No, Bella, de verdad no. Fingiremos que volvemos a estar juntos hasta que los chicos completen sus estudios.

—¿Que finjamos estar juntos? —Bella frunció el ceño—. ¿Cómo vamos a hacer eso?

—Volverás a mi casa inmediatamente.

Bella tragó saliva.

—No es posible que hables en serio.

—Sí, hablo en serio, muy en serio, Bella —dijo él—. Los chicos no son tontos. Si saliéramos de vez en cuando con la esperanza de hacerles creer que hemos solucionado nuestras diferencias, se darían cuenta de que algo no anda bien. Vivir juntos, como marido y mujer, es la mejor forma de convencerles de que nuestra reconciliación es auténtica.

—Define lo que quieres decir con vivir juntos como marido y mujer. No esperarás que me acueste contigo, ¿verdad?

—Tendrás que dormir en mi cama debido a la constante presencia del servicio —contestó él—. Si alguien comunicara a la prensa que no dormimos en la misma habitación, se descubriría el engaño. No obstante, no tengo ninguna intención de compartir mi cuerpo contigo. Eso es algo que ya no deseo.

La declaración de Edward le hizo mucho daño. Sintió el dolor de su rechazo en cada célula de su cuerpo. Edward la había deseado apasionadamente en el pasado. De repente, se le llenó la mente de imágenes eróticas. Él le había enseñado mucho sobre su propia sexualidad, la había adorado… y ella también le había adorado.

Era la primera vez que le veía en dos meses, pero no se le había olvidado lo negros que eran sus ondu¬lados cabellos. Su pronunciada mandíbula estaba ensombrecida por la barba incipiente de aquellas tardías horas del día, enfatizando su virilidad. Sus hombros anchos y liso vientre testificaban la dura actividad física a la que se sometía todas las mañanas, demostrando una autodisciplina de la que ella carecía.

La ropa le caía con perezosa gracia; la corbata floja y el botón superior de la camisa desabrochado le conferían un aire informal que era totalmente cautivador y peligrosamente atractivo.

—Te has quedado muy callada. ¿Esperabas que te pidiera que reanudaras las relaciones sexuales conmigo?

Bella se humedeció los labios.

—No, claro que no. Simplemente estoy pensando en lo que has dicho.

—¿No estás de acuerdo?

—No estoy segura… ¿No sospecharán algo los chicos al ver que volvemos juntos de repente?

—No, teniendo en cuenta la rapidez con la que nos unimos al principio. ¿Lo recuerdas?

Bella lo hizo y se le encendió la piel. Le había conocido en el colegio de los chicos, un día de fiesta dedicado a los deportes, y la atracción fue instantánea. Después del último partido, llevaron a los chicos a comer una pizza y, en vez de llevarla a su casa, Edward la llevó a la suya y le preparó un café. El café condujo a los besos y los besos a la consumación de su relación.

—No me has contestado, Bella. ¿Quiere eso decir que no te acuerdas o es que recordarlo hace que te avergüences de, digamos, tu comportamiento menos honorable?

Bella controló la súbita cólera que se apoderó de ella. Le había rogado que la perdonara, había llo¬rado y llorado; sin embargo, Edward se había negado a hablar con ella directamente, sólo mediante su abogado.

—Como has dicho antes, estamos aquí juntos para hablar de los chicos —le espetó ella—. ¿Podrías cen¬trarte en ese tema?

Edward la miró fijamente durante unos interminables segundos.

—Creo que el plan funcionará —dijo él por fin—. Los chicos eran íntimos amigos. Emmet no va a seguir comportándose como lo está haciendo si le dijo que he vuelto a enamorarme de ti. Sospecho que volverán a ser amigos a los pocos días de que anunciemos que volvemos a reanudar nuestra vida matrimonial.

—Pero si volvemos a vivir juntos, el divorcio se retrasará —dijo ella con expresión de preocupación—. Llevamos dos meses separados; si volvemos a estar juntos, tendremos que empezar desde el principio otra vez.

—Lo sé, pero no se puede evitar —dijo Edward—. Tenemos que anteponer a los chicos a nuestro divor¬cio… ¿O es que tienes prisa por casarte con otro?

Bella bajó la mirada.

—No. No hay ningún otro.

—Bien. Eso significa que podemos ponernos en marcha inmediatamente.

Bella volvió a guardar silencio.

—No te preocupes por tus padres —dijo él tras una pausa.

Bella alzó los ojos y frunció el ceño.

—¿Has hablado ya con ellos de esto?

—No. Pero estoy al corriente de que tus relaciones con ellos no son muy buenas en estos momentos.

A Bella le enterneció el tono de voz de él, más suave. Edward siempre había comprendido la difi¬cultad de ella para relacionarse con unos padres tan conservadores y, en el pasado, la había protegido de las críticas de ellos. Siempre la había defendido.

—Por supuesto, mientras mantenemos esta farsa, nada de amantes —dijo él.

—No tengo ningún amante —declaró Bella.

—Bien. Yo, en este preciso momento, tampoco.

Bella había visto una fotografía en la prensa de Edward con su nueva amante. Tanya Delani era lo opuesto a ella: alta, rubia platino, de miembros largos y delgados, y sonrisa deslumbrante.

Luchó por controlar un ataque de celos y se recordó a sí misma que sólo ella tenía la culpa. Había llegado a la conclusión de que Edward le era infiel, a pesar de no tener pruebas, e impulsivamente, como de costumbre, había respondido a sus sospechas cometiendo un acto despreciable. Y, al final, sus sos¬pechas se habían confirmado infundadas.

—Tengo entendido que, en la actualidad, estás trabajando a jornada parcial en un café —dijo él.

—Sí. Con ese dinero pago el alquiler y los materiales para pintar.

—En ese caso, tienes que dejar el trabajo inmediatamente. Te pagaré un salario el tiempo que dure nuestra falsa reconciliación.

—No es necesario…

—No, pero voy a hacerlo.

—Está bien. Si insistes…

Edward la miró con oscura intensidad.

—Esto no tiene nada que ver con nosotros, Bella, sino con dos adolescentes que pronto serán adultos y que están poniendo en peligro su futuro con una innecesaria amargura.

Bella se pasó la lengua por los labios.

—Lo comprendo.

—Estupendo. En ese caso, también comprenderás que es urgente que anunciemos nuestra supuesta re¬conciliación a la prensa.

Edward agarró su teléfono móvil y llamó a un número.

Bella escuchó atentamente mientras él informaba a un periodista que, a partir de ese día, Bella y Edward Cullen habían suspendido su proceso de divorcio y reanudaban sus relaciones.

Indefinidamente…

Gracias a los que han seguido mi historia, sé que me he retrasado pero es que por leer dejo de actualizar, les recuerdo que la historia no es mía, yo solo la adapto.

Quiero agradecer a las grandes autoras como Partisan 11, Naobi, Betza Costa, entre muchas otras por inspirarme a subir algo, y por crear tan maravillosas ilusiones.

Que Edward mas desgraciado, espero que les haya gustado es pequeño, lo se pero es que si no se gasta rápido, jejeje. En fin nos hablamos pronto.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamer: Es una adaptación, ni los personajes ni la trama son míos.

Espero que les guste este capítulo, viene seguidito del otro así que espero que lo disfruten. Ah y por cierto este capítulo viene mucho más largo.

Gracias a quienes me han dejado sus reviews, y quienes me han inscrito en favoritos

Edward colgó el teléfono y la miró.

—¿Cuándo podrías mudarte a mi casa? —Mmmm…

—¿Te serviría de algo que enviara a Janea ha certe el equipaje?

Ella asintió. Edward no estaba haciendo aquello sólo por su sobrino, también lo hacía por Anthony. El gesto la enterneció.

—Tendré que darle a Janelas llaves de tu casa —dijo él pasándole una hoja de papel y un bolí grafo—. Anota lo que creas que vas a necesitar du rante las próximas seis semanas y ella y Salvatore lo solucionarán esta misma noche.

Bella agarró el bolígrafo y trató de pensar en lo que iba a necesitar con el fin de representar su papel de esposa reconciliada, pero le resultaba difícil con centrarse debido a la proximidad de él.

—Creo que deberíamos cenar juntos esta noche —dijo Edward cuando ella le pasó la lista con las lla ves—. Dará credibilidad a nuestro anuncio público.

Bella se miró la ropa, llena de manchas de pin tura.

—Tendré que cambiarme…

—Todavía queda algo de tu ropa en mi casa.

Sus ojos se encontraron.

—¿No la has tirado todavía?

Edward le dedicó una de sus inescrutables mira das.

—Janeinsistió en guardarla en el armario hasta que nos dieran el divorcio. Creo que esperaba que volvieras.

—¿Le has dicho que jamás permitirás que vuelva? —preguntó ella.

Edward tardó en contestar.

—Le dije que lo que había entre los dos se había acabado para siempre —respondió él—. No di deta lles, ni a ella ni a nadie; aunque, naturalmente, Janese ha enterado de lo nuestro por los medios de comunicación. Los periodistas aún están en ello y más aún debido a que tu padre se presenta como candidato al Senado.

Edward le pasó el teléfono.

—Me parece que deberías llamar a tu hermano al colegio. Será mejor que se lo digas tú antes de que lo lea mañana en los periódicos.

Bella se quedó mirando el teléfono que tenía en las manos. ¿Podría mentir a su hermano menor? Aunque había una diferencia de ocho años entre ellos, Emmet y ella siempre habían mantenido una re lación muy estrecha.

Bella marcó el número y esperó a que su her mano respondiera a la llamada.

—¿Sí?

—Emmet, soy yo, Bella.

—Ah, hola, Bella. ¿Qué tal van los cuadros que vas a llevar a la exposición?

—Bien —respondió ella esforzándose por darle áni mo a su voz—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien, supongo.

—Emmet… tengo que decirte una cosa.

—No vas a casarte con Jacob, ¿verdad? —preguntó Anthony con evidente aprensión en la voz.

—No, no, claro que no. Sólo somos… amigos.

—Entonces, ¿qué es lo que me tienes que decir?

Bella respiró profundamente antes de contestar.

—Edward y yo hemos decidido volver a estar jun tos.

—¿Ya no os vais a divorciar?

—No —respondió ella—. Ya no nos vamos a divorciar.

—¡Vaya, estupendo, Bella! —exclamó Emmet con alegría—. ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Supongo que los dos nos hemos dado cuenta de que íbamos a cometer un grave error. Todavía nos queremos, así que no tiene sentido que nos divorcie mos.

—No sabes cuánto me alegro, Bella —dijo Emmet—. ¿Qué piensan mamá y papá? ¿Se lo has dicho ya?

—No, todavía no. Pero voy a llamarles para decír selo.

Se hizo un breve silencio.

—¿Lo sabe ya Anthony? —preguntó Emmet.

Bella miró a Edward.

—No, no lo sabe. Pero Edward va a llamarle ahora.

—Hace sólo unos minutos que le he visto en la sala de estudiantes —dijo Emmet —. Como de costum bre, estaba insoportable.

—¿Lo has pasado muy mal, Emmet? —preguntó ella—. Últimamente no me has hablado de ello.

—No te preocupes, Bella, me las arreglo bien —contestó—. Anthony está muy disgustado por lo de vuestro divorcio. El te echa la culpa de todo, pero yo le dije que hiciste lo que hiciste porque creías que Edward tenía una amante. ¿Cómo ibas tú a sa ber que te estaban tendiendo una trampa? Cual quiera podría haber cometido esa equivocación.

—Siento que hayas sufrido por mi culpa —dijo Bella—. Ojalá pudiera haberte evitado los problemas que has tenido por mí.

—No seas tonta —respondió él—. Tú siempre me has defendido cuando mamá y papá se enfadaban conmigo por nada. De todos modos, me alegra que os reconciliéis. Quiero sacar bien los exámenes fina les y Anthony no ha dejado de hacerme la vida imposi ble. ¡Él y sus amigos, claro! Mis notas no han sido muy buenas últimamente, pero, si Anthony deja de darme la lata, espero estudiar y sacar buenas notas.

Bella volvió a mirar a Edward.

—Edward me ha asegurado que Anthony te va a de jar en paz. Cuídate mucho, Emmet. Te quiero mucho.

—No te pongas sentimental, por favor. En serio, estoy muy contento de que tú y Edward volváis a es tar juntos. Me cae muy bien, Bella. Es un buen tipo.

Bella le devolvió el teléfono a Edward unos se gundos después.

—Al parecer, a pesar del comportamiento de tu sobrino, sigues cayéndole bien a mi hermano.

Edward le lanzó una mirada indiferente.

—Sí, eso he oído.

Bella prestó atención a la conversación de Edward con su sobrino y, aunque hablaron en italiano, entendió lo que dijeron en líneas generales. Edward gesti culó con la mano y su expresión mostraba enfado.

Cuando Edward colgó el teléfono unos minutos después, tenía el ceño fruncido.

—Ese chico necesita una mano firme. Debería ha berlo visto venir. Podría haberlo evitado.

—No te preocupes, Edward. Emmet me ha dicho que se las está arreglando bien.

Edward se levantó de su asiento y, dándole la es palda, se acercó a la ventana.

—No puedo ser la figura paterna que Anthony nece sita. He intentado sustituir a Jasper, pero no lo he hecho muy bien. Nadie puede reemplazar a un pa dre. Emmet está lleno de resentimiento y se está de sahogando con tu hermano.

—Tú has hecho lo que has podido —dijo ella con voz queda—. Ha sido muy duro para todos; sobre todo, para Alice.

Edward se volvió a mirarla.

—Bueno, será mejor que nos pongamos en mar cha. Cuanto antes pasemos por esto, mejor.

Bella salió con él de la oficina sintiendo un nudo en el estómago. Salir con él aquella noche ya le re sultaba un problema, pero vivir en su casa iba a su ponerle un esfuerzo sobrehumano.

La casa de Edward era una mansión moderna en medio de un terreno ajardinado en las afueras del sur de Yarra. Desde los grandes ventanales se divi saba la mayor parte de la ciudad por un lado, desde el otro extremo se veía la piscina y los jardines.

El vestíbulo era de mármol y de él salía una esca linata que conducía al piso superior donde estaban las habitaciones, cada una con baño privado.

—Mientras tú te cambias de ropa, yo voy a enviar un par de correos electrónicos —dijo Edward.

«Ésta era mi casa», pensó Bella con tristeza mientras ascendía la escalinata. Todas y cada una de las habitaciones le recordaban momentos con Edward. Al llegar a la habitación principal, respiró pro fundamente y abrió la puerta.

Hizo un esfuerzo por apartar los ojos de la in mensa cama y se dirigió al enorme armario empo trado. Dentro, en un lado, estaban las cosas de Edward; en el otro, la ropa que ella se había dejado. El ama de llaves, Jane, lo tenía todo ordenado.

Bella agarró uno de los vestidos que Edward le compró durante la semana que estuvieron en París en los primeros meses de su matrimonio.

De repente, Bella oyó un ruido a sus espaldas y, al volverse, se encontró delante a Jane, que lle vaba un montón de ropa de Edward cuidadosamente planchada y doblada.

—Señora Cullen —dijo Jane sonriendo—, me alegro de volver a verla. No sabe cuánto me alegro de que vuelva con el señor Cullen. El señor ha es tado muy triste sin usted.

—Hola, Jane—dijo Bella apretando el vestido contra su pecho—. Yo también he estado muy triste.

El ama de llaves sonrió ampliamente.

—Sabía que, al final, todo se solucionaría. Usted y el señor Cullen son… almas gemelas.

—Sí —concedió Bella, esperando parecer sincera.

Jane dejó la ropa que llevaba en los estantes y añadió:

—La dejaré para que se vista. Su marido me ha di cho que van a salir a cenar fuera para celebrar su re conciliación.

—Sí, así es —respondió Bella.

—Le he dejado toallas limpias en el baño —la informó Jane.

—Gracias, Jane—Bella se miró la ropa—. Creo que me vendría bien una ducha.

Después de la ducha, Bella se miró al espejo y se mordió los labios. Había ojeras bajo sus ojos azul violeta y tenía el rostro más pálido que de costum bre. Acercándose al espejo, frunció el ceño al ver las pecas en su nariz. Tenía la bolsa con el maquillaje en su piso en St. Kilda, lo único que tenía consigo era una barra de cacao en el bolso.

Se puso el vestido negro y unas sandalias negras de tacón y salió de la habitación.

Edward la estaba esperando en el salón, tenía una copa de licor en la mano.

—¿Quieres beber algo antes de marcharnos? —pre guntó él.

Bella se preguntó qué diría él si le dijera que ya no tomaba nada de alcohol. Después de lo ocurrido con Jacob, ya no se atrevía.

—No, gracias.

Edward la miró de arriba abajo.

—Estás muy hermosa, querida —dijo él.

—Gracias…

Edward se acercó a ella y le alzó la barbilla mi rándola fijamente.

— Eres hermosa —dijo él en voz baja—. Estamos enamorados otra vez, ¿no?

—No… sí, claro —a Bella le latió el corazón con fuerza cuando él le acarició el labio inferior con la yema de un dedo.

Entonces, Edward la besó.

Bella cerró los ojos mientras la boca de él cubría la suya. El estómago le dio un vuelco de placer al abrir los labios para permitir que la lengua de Edward la invadiera.

Ese primer ataque erótico la hizo perder la ca beza. Se agarró a él mientras enlazaba la lengua con la de Edward en imitación a la más íntima de las uniones.

Sintió la pulsión del deseo en el vientre, sus sen tidos a flor de piel… Y sintió la erección de Edward contra su cuerpo, un recuerdo de lo que habían com partido en el pasado.

Bella apenas oyó el sonido de la puerta de la casa al cerrarse, pero abrió los ojos bruscamente cuando Edward dio por terminado el beso. De repente, se sintió completamente desorientada.

Edward le lanzó una de sus inescrutables mira das.

—Tendremos que hacer este tipo de demostracio nes de vez en cuando de cara a la galería –declaró él—. Espero que no malinterpretes el motivo de estos intercambios físicos.

Bella tragó saliva como si así pudiera tragarse el dolor que esas palabras le habían causado.

—Lo comprendo.

—Bien. Lo mejor es dejar las cosas claras para que no pueda haber malentendidos.

—Entiendo que me odies —dijo Bella—. Eso, desde luego, lo has dejado muy claro.

Un duro brillo iluminó los ojos de Edward.

—¿Acaso no tengo derecho a odiarte, Bella? —pre guntó él—. Destruiste nuestro matrimonio cuando te acostaste con otro hombre.

Bella cerró los ojos para no ver la furia en las os curas profundidades de los de él.

Edward le agarró ambos brazos.

—¡Maldita sea, mírame!

Los ojos de Bella se abrieron, en ellos había lá grimas.

—Lo siento —susurró Bella con voz quebrada—. Lo siento…

Edward la soltó y lanzó una maldición.

—Supongo que vas a excusarte diciendo que ha bías bebido demasiado y que no sabías lo que ha cías.

—No bebí —dijo ella, incapaz de soportar su mirada acusatoria—. Al menos, no más de medio vaso… Pero es verdad que no recuerdo casi nada de lo que pasó aquella noche… aparte de la discusión que tuvimos y… y de que fui a casa de Jacob…

—Donde te abriste de piernas como la perdida que eres —concluyó él con cólera.

Bella no podía soportar su vergüenza. De no ha berse encontrado desnuda a la mañana siguiente en la cama de Jacob, jamás habría creído posible ser capaz de semejante comportamiento. Y lo peor era que no sólo había engañado a su marido sino que también había traicionado a un amigo que, desde su infancia, siempre la había apoyado.

—¿Te hizo gemir de placer, Bella? —preguntó Edward—. ¿Te hizo rogarle como me rogabas a mí?

Bella se tapó los oídos con las manos.

—No, por favor, no. No puedo soportarlo.

Edward le apartó las manos, sujetándoselas por las muñecas.

—¿Le tomaste en tu boca como hacías conmigo? ¿Lo hiciste?

Bella empalideció y le temblaron las piernas mientras la habitación empezaba a girar a su alrede dor. Y poco a poco, su cuerpo se desplomó.

—¿Bella?

Abrió los ojos momentáneamente, pero el inexo rable abismo que la absorbió se los cerró de nuevo…

Gracias a los que han seguido mi historia, sé que me he retrasado pero es que por leer dejo de actualizar, les recuerdo que la historia no es mía, yo solo la adapto.

Ok, actualizando rápido, pero es que aunque no me lo crean creo que hasta hoy aprendí a actualizar, espero que les guste.

También quiero mandar un saludo a Raquel Cullen, por su apoyo a lo lejos, y por disfrutar conmigo el estreno de Amanecer.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclamer: Es una adaptación, ni los personajes ni la trama son míos.

Gracias a quienes me han dejado sus reviews, y quienes me han inscrito en favoritos. Aquí les dejo otro capítulo.

Bella se despertó en la cama de Edward. Estaba tapada y la luz de la lámpara de la mesilla iluminaba suavemente la habitación.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —preguntó él sentado en un sillón al lado de la cama.

Bella volvió la cabeza y le miró.

—Estoy bien… creo.

—Te has desmayado —dijo él innecesariamente.

—Sí.

—¿Te ha ocurrido alguna vez más?

—Un par de veces —respondió Bella—. Hace un par de semanas me dio gripe y todavía no me he recupe rado del todo.

—¿Cuándo ha sido la última vez que has comido?

—No me acuerdo… creo que anoche.

Edward lanzó una maldición y se puso en pie.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas así? —preguntó él.

—No te preocupes por mí. Al fin y al cabo, me odias, ¿no? ¿Qué puede importarte que coma o no?

—Me preocupa, como le preocuparía a cualquiera, que la persona con la que estoy hablando se des maye durante la conversación —respondió él—. Como poco, es desconcertante.

—En ese caso, sería mejor que no hablaras con tanta agresividad —le espetó ella.

Edward frunció el ceño.

—¿Es así como te comportas cuando tienes una conversación desagradable? Cuando las cosas no van como a ti te gusta, te desmayas, ¿eh?

Bella se sentó en la cama y le miró con cólera.

—¡No lo he hecho a propósito! Ya te he dicho que he estado enferma. Llevo un mes que no me siento bien.

Se hizo un tenso silencio.

—¿Estás embarazada? —preguntó Edward.

Bella le miró horrorizada.

—¿Qué clase de pregunta es ésa? Naturalmente que no estoy embarazada.

—Me ha parecido una pregunta razonable. Eres una mujer joven y sexualmente activa.

—Yo no soy sexualmente activa. No he tenido re laciones sexuales desde… —Bella se interrumpió y se mordió los labios—. Desde aquella noche.

La expresión de Edward mostró incredulidad.

—Bella, eres una persona que exuda sexualidad y se te nota.

Bella se humedeció los labios con la lengua mientras la oscura mirada de Edward le recoma el cuerpo. Se le endurecieron los pechos y se le con trajo el estómago.

—Sí, Bella, eres muy sensual —continuó él—. Hay pocos hombres que puedan resistirse a lo que tú les puedes ofrecer.

—Yo no ofrezco nada.

Edward sonrió irónicamente.

—Te apuesto lo que quieras a que si me acostara en esa cama, te tendría debajo y dando gritos de pla cer en cuestión de minutos. No puedes evitarlo. Has nacido para el placer, querida. Estoy endureciendo sólo de pensarlo.

Bella no pudo evitar dirigir la mirada a la pelvis de Edward. Un temblor de deseo le sacudió el cuerpo.

Edward se acercó y se sentó en el borde de la cama, a su lado, y, agarrándole una mano, se la co locó encima de su miembro.

—¿Te das cuenta de lo que me haces, Bella?

Sí, se daba cuenta y le aterrorizaba. Deseaba to carle y la barrera de su ropa era un tormento. Quería saborearle y sentir el éxtasis de Edward.

—Pero… me odias —dijo ella al tiempo que trataba de apartar la mano, sin éxito.

—Sí, pero eso no me impide desearte. De hecho, creo que me hace desearte aún más si cabe.

—Esto es una barbaridad —declaró Bella, tirando una vez más de su mano—. Además, creía que habías dicho que no querías tener relaciones sexuales con migo. Me has dicho que ya no te atraigo.

Edward se llevó la mano de ella a la boca y le la mió los dedos, uno a uno, mientras continuaba mi rándola fijamente a los ojos.

—Digamos que estoy considerando los pros y los contras —dijo Edward.

—Lo que tienes que considerar es mi consenti miento.

Edward esbozó una sonrisa burlona.

—Ya me has dado tu consentimiento. Todavía es tamos legalmente casados.

—Oficialmente, estamos separados.

—Ya no.

—Esto no es una verdadera reconciliación —dijo ella asustada—. Eso es lo que me has dicho.

—Legalmente, sí. Hemos vuelto a cohabitar como marido y mujer.

—Yo no quiero ser tu mujer de ninguna de las ma neras —declaró Bella enérgicamente—. No quiero vi vir con un hombre que me odia tanto como tú me odias. Es lo peor que me podría pasar.

—No entiendo por qué estás tan enfadada. Al fin y al cabo, fuiste tú quien destruyó nuestro matrimo nio.

—¡Yo no lo hice sola! —gritó ella.

—No, desde luego que no —dijo Edward fríamente, aunque su oscura mirada estaba cargada de cólera—. Lo hiciste con Jacob Black.

—No me refería a eso —Bella lanzó un suspiro de frustración—. Lo que he querido decir es que jamás se me habría ocurrido ir a casa de Jacob si no hu biera creído que tenías una amante.

—Ah, sí, claro, mis supuestas relaciones extramatrimoniales —dijo Edward con otra sonrisa burlona.

Bella se sintió a punto de echarse a llorar. No so portaba que le recordaran lo estúpida que había sido. En su momento, se había encontrado consumida por los celos, aunque el orgullo le impedía reconocerlo. Por eso permitió que una mujer vengativa la enve nenara sistemáticamente y la pusiera en contra del hombre al que amaba con todo su corazón.

Por aquel entonces sólo llevaban doce meses ca sados y estaban pasando un momento particular mente difícil, aunque ahora se había dado cuenta de que era normal: dos personas con fuertes personali dades viviendo juntas era de suponer que discutie ran; sobre todo, cuando él estaba muy ocupado con el trabajo y ella con sus estudios. Además, ella era propensa a los estallidos de genio que, unido a su profunda inseguridad, presentaban un fértil campo para sembrar las semillas de las sospechas.

Angela Weber había alimentado esas sospechas con mensajes sugerentes en el contestador automático y también con fotografías que, a posteriori, resultaron ser montajes digitales con el fin de dar la impresión de ser más íntimos de lo que realmente eran. Bella se había encontrado tan desolada al ver a su marido en un abrazo tan comprometedor que no se había pa rado a pensar en la posibilidad de otra explicación.

Edward se había ido a Sydney en viaje de nego cios y estaba allí cuando ella le llamó para acusarle de infidelidad. Él lo había negado con vehemencia, pero ella no le había creído. Le colgó el teléfono, desconectó el aparato y también su teléfono móvil durante unas horas.

Cuando Edward regresó aquella tarde fatídica a su casa, ella ya había hecho las maletas y estaba es perándole en el salón.

—No es posible que hables en serio, querida —le ha bía respondido él después de que ella le dijera que se marchaba—. Casi no conozco a esa mujer. Trabaja para mí, sí, pero sólo como ayudante a tiempo parcial.

Bella le había lanzado una fría mirada azul.

—¿Ayudante de qué? —ella le dio las fotos—. ¿Ayu dante en lo referente a tu vida sexual?

Después de ojear las fotos, Edward las había ti rado encima de una mesa y luego se la quedó mi rando con expresión incrédula.

—Bella, esto es ridículo. Evidentemente, alguien está intentando desacreditarme, pero te aseguro que no me he acostado con esa mujer.

—Te dejó varios mensajes. ¿No quieres oírlos?

Edward pasó por su lado para acercarse al telé fono y oír los mensajes. Frunció el ceño mientras los escuchaba.

Bella se puso las manos en las caderas.

—¿Y bien? ¿Vas a seguir negándolo?

Edward colgó el teléfono con innecesaria fuerza y los ojos negros de ira.

—¿Cómo puedes creerme capaz de irme con una mujer así? —le había preguntado él—. Es evidente que lo único que quiere es crear problemas. Jamás la he tocado. Jamás se me ocurriría hacerlo.

—No te creo.

Los ojos de él se clavaron en las maletas.

—Evidentemente, no.

—Quiero el divorcio —le dijo ella alzando la barbi lla con gesto desafiante—. No quiero seguir casada contigo.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, en serio. Nunca debería haberme casado contigo.

—¿Por qué? —le preguntó Edward acercándosele.

Bella retrocedió unos pasos hasta toparse con la puerta. Al sentirse acorralada, dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió:

—Porque estoy enamorada de otro.

—¿Qué has dicho? —preguntó él con incredulidad.

—Ya me has oído. Estoy enamorada de otro.

—¿De quién? ¿O quieres que lo adivine?

—No tengo por qué darte explicaciones.

Edward apretó los labios, su expresión era de fu ria contenida.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas enamorada de él?

Bella decidió continuar con su mentira.

—Llevo enamorada de él toda la vida. Ahora mismo voy a irme con él.

De repente, Edward tiró de ella hasta estrecharla contra su cuerpo y entonces la besó con fuerza. La pura intensidad animal de él la tomó por sorpresa y, en vez de apartarse, se entregó a aquel arranque de pasión. Le quería, le necesitaba.

Edward la hizo darse la vuelta. Ella plantó las palmas de las manos en la puerta y pronto se vio con la falda subida hasta la cintura y las diminutas bra gas de encaje bajadas mientras Edward, dentro de ella, la tenía gimiendo de placer en cuestión de se gundos.

Bella aún estaba tratando de recobrar la respira ción cuando él se apartó de ella. Despacio, Bella se volvió, maldiciéndose a sí misma por su debilidad.

—Ha sido un recuerdo de despedida —le dijo Edward mientras se subía la cremallera de los pantalo nes.

Y tras una mirada de desprecio, Edward se alejó.

Otro capítulo, espero que les haya gustado. Feliz año 2012 a todas las del Fandom de Twilight. Espero que todos sus metas se cumplan y que llegue Amanecer II rápido.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclamer: Es una adaptación, ni los personajes ni la trama son míos.

Otro capítulo, espero que les guste.

—Voy al estudio a ver si he recibido unos correos electrónicos —le informó Edward a Bella cuando regresaron a la casa—. Acués tate. Intentaré no despertarte cuando suba.

Ella tragó saliva.

—¿En qué lado de la cama quieres que me acues te?

La mirada de él se endureció.

—¿Qué lado prefieres últimamente? —preguntó él—. ¿Izquierdo o derecho? ¿O sigues prefiriendo el medio?

—No tengo preferencias.

Edward esbozó una burlona sonrisa.

—En ese caso, lo echaremos a cara o cruz. Tú eli ges. Cara es el lado derecho y cruz el izquierdo.

—Cara —dijo ella con aprensión.

Edward lanzó una moneda al aire.

—Cruz. Tú pierdes.

«Una vez más», pensó Bella. Nunca había ga nado nada cuando competía con Edward, que tenía una habilidad especial para sacarle ventaja en to do.

—Buenas noches, Bella.

Bella se marchó al dormitorio seguida por la mi rada de Edward.

Bella volvió a tener aquella pesadilla, tan terrorí fica y real como la última vez cuatro semanas atrás.

Se sentó en la cama sobresaltada, presa del pá nico, mientras el eco de su grito reverberaba en las paredes.

—¿Qué pasa? —Edward se despertó sobresaltado mientras Bella encendía la lámpara de la mesilla.

—Lo siento… —murmuró ella levantándose de la cama. El pijama le iba grande y la hacía parecer más una niña que una mujer de casi veinticinco años.

—¿Has tenido una pesadilla? —preguntó él.

—Sí. Perdona que te haya despertado.

Edward se levantó de la cama y se acercó a ella, que temblaba visiblemente.

—¿Quieres que te traiga un vaso de agua?

Bella se estremeció y le miró brevemente.

—Sí, gracias.

Edward se alegró de tener una excusa para salir de la habitación, eso le permitiría recuperar el con trol del efecto que la vulnerabilidad de Bella tenía en él. Verla así despertaba su instinto protector, sus ganas de abrazarla y así espantar sus temores.

«Idiota». Bella debía de estar haciendo eso deli beradamente. El divorcio no había ido a favor de ella y debía de estar utilizando esa pequeña tregua para hacerle desearla otra vez con el fin de conse guir más dinero del que iba a lograr obtener.

Tenía que tener cuidado con ella.

De no ser por el hecho de que los estudios de Emmet y Anthony corran peligro, se habría deshecho de ella ya.

¡Cómo quería verse libre de esa mujer!

Era una tentación de un metro sesenta y siete centímetros con la que no quería tener nada que ver.

Emmet no tenía la culpa de que su hermana fuera una perdida. Emmet era un buen chico, algo introver tido e inseguro, lo que hacía aún más deplorable el comportamiento de Anthony con él.

Cuanto más pensaba en ello, más convencido es taba de que su sobrino había sido una bomba a punto de estallar. La pérdida de su padre a los siete años le había hecho mucho daño, igual que a todos. Él había hecho lo que había podido; pero, evidente mente, no había sido suficiente.

Edward suspiró mientras subía las escaleras con el vaso de agua. Anthony aún sufría y era ese sufri miento el motivo de su comportamiento. Ahora, le tocaba a él dar ejemplo a su sobrino, ejemplo de perdón y reconciliación; al menos, en público. Iba a ser difícil, pero importante que los chicos soluciona ran sus diferencias y continuaran con sus vidas.

Bella estaba sentada en la cama tratando de recu perar la compostura. Había vuelto a la vida de Edward y tenía que comportarse como si eso fuera algo normal, aunque no lo era. Seguía sin comprender cómo había podido traicionarle… y con Jacob, su mejor amigo. Desde que le conocía, muchos años atrás, lo único que había sentido por él era cariño fraternal, lo que aún hacía más inexplicable e injus tificable su comportamiento.

¡Ojalá pudiera recordar lo que ocurrió aquella noche! Sólo se acordaba de que él le había ofrecido una copa de vino, que ella había bebido entre sollo zos, y de un intenso dolor de cabeza que la había he cho tumbarse en la cama, sin importarle que fuera la única que había en el piso. Además, se habían acos tado juntos muchas noches de pequeños; para ella, era como dormir con un hermano… al menos, eso pensaba.

Aquella mañana, se había despertado cegada por la luz.

—¿Jacob? —entonces, al darse cuenta de que es taba desnuda, agarró la sábana que tenía a los pies y se cubrió inmediatamente con ella.

—¿Qué tal la cabeza? —le había preguntado Jacob al tiempo que le daba un vaso de agua.

Ella había agarrado el vaso con manos tembloro sas.

—¿Qué pasó anoche? Sólo recuerdo el dolor de cabeza y lo que te dije sobre… sobre la aventura amorosa de Edward.

Evitando su mirada, Jacob respondió:

—Hemos dormido juntos.

Una inmensa incredulidad acompañada de ver güenza y culpa se había apoderado de ella.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡No, Dios mío, no! No es posi ble que yo haya…

—No pasa nada, Bella. No hemos hecho nada malo. Muchos amigos se acuestan juntos. Hoy en día no tiene mucha importancia.

Ella le había mirado con horror, incapaz de creer sus propias acciones.

—Yo… no sé qué decir. Estoy avergonzada… ¿Me excedí con la bebida? Sólo recuerdo haber bebido medio vaso. Siempre tengo cuidado con el alcohol, tú lo sabes.

Jacob respiró profundamente antes de decir:

—Tu marido te ha visto. Ha venido esta mañana, hace un par de horas. No quería dejarle entrar, pero no he podido impedírselo. También han venido unos periodistas. Creo que algunos aún están esperando ahí abajo. Será mejor que no te vayas hasta que no se hayan marchado.

Ella se había quedado sin habla.

Jacob continuó:

—Creo que ha sido lo mejor que podía pasar, Bella. Al fin y al cabo, él te ha estado engañando, ¿no? ¿Por qué no puedes engañarle tú también? No me parece que tengas que sentirte culpable, no ha sido culpa tuya.

Pero ella no había encontrado disculpa alguna respecto a su comportamiento. Se había acostado con otro hombre y Edward tenía derecho a estar en fadado.

No iba a perdonarla jamás.

Edward le dio el vaso de agua, haciéndola salir de su ensimismamiento. Al pasarle el vaso, sus de dos se rozaron. Eso fue suficiente para despertar en él el deseo, como siempre que estaba cerca de Bella.

Desde la separación, había buscado consuelo con algunas mujeres, pero ninguna de ellas le había hechoalcanzar los extremos de placer que había sen tido con Bella.

—Siento haberte despertado —dijo ella una vez más.

—Da igual. Además, no estaba dormido del todo —respondió Edward metiéndose en la cama otra vez.

Apagaron la luz y se hizo un tenso silencio.

—Se me ha olvidado llamar a mis padres —dijo Bella al cabo de cinco minutos.

—¿Crees que podrían estar preocupados si te han llamado a casa? —preguntó Edward.

—No lo creo.

—¿Tienes el teléfono móvil aquí?

—No. Se me cayó hace unos días y se rompió. Aún no me he comprado otro. Además, no tenía di nero para cubrir los gastos del móvil.

Edward frunció el ceño en la oscuridad. Sin duda, Bella estaba tratando de hacerle sentirse culpable por no acceder a darle la mitad de su patrimonio, pero él no iba a ceder. No estaba dispuesto a repartir su fortuna a medias con la pérdida de su esposa, que lo compartiría con su amante.

—Haré que te den un teléfono móvil mañana —dijo él—. Yo pagaré los gastos hasta que esta farsa de la reconciliación llegue a su fin.

Bella guardó silencio unos minutos y él se pre guntó si se habría dormido. Entonces, ella dijo:

—Mis padres van a llevarse una sorpresa cuando lean el periódico mañana.

—Sí, supongo que sí.

—Edward…

—¿Sí?

—Siento realmente lo que ha pasado —dijo ella con voz ronca—. La vida nos iba muy bien y yo lo estro peé todo. No puedo creer lo estúpida que he sido.

—Todos cometemos errores. Ya se ha acabado, Bella. Tenemos que seguir con nuestras vidas.

—¿Crees que podrás perdonarme algún día? —pre guntó ella en un susurro.

—Duérmete, Bella. Éste no es el momento para hablar de eso.

—¿Llegará algún día ese momento? —preguntó Bella tras otro prolongado silencio.

—Puede que no. Y ahora, Bella, por el amor de Dios, duérmete —dijo Edward enfurecido.

Bella se tragó las lágrimas.

—Buenas noches, Edward.

Él no respondió.

Bella se despertó sintiendo el cálido cuerpo de Edward en la espalda y la mano de él en su pecho, con los dedos frotándole los pezones.

Un intenso deseo le recorrió el cuerpo al tiempo que sentía la erección de Edward entre las piernas, buscando su líquido calor.

—Edward…

—¿Mmmm?

Edward le acarició la nuca con la lengua.

—No… no deberíamos hacer esto… —dijo Bella temblando de placer.

—Estás en mi lado de la cama —dijo Edward—, lo que me hace suponer que quieres que te haga el amor.

Bella lo habría negado, pero dos de los largos de dos de Edward habían encontrado la sedosa y mo jada evidencia, haciéndola arquear la espalda.

—Me deseas —declaró Edward con voz grave. En tonces, se apartó de ella—. Pero no voy a hacerte nada. No voy a ensuciarme contigo.

Bella cerró los ojos tras esas palabras que se le habían clavado en el corazón como un puñal. Sabía que Edward ya no la amaba; entonces, ¿por qué le hacía tanto daño su desprecio?

Hola, aquí les dejo otro capítulo, espero que les guste.

Agradezco a quienes me dejaron sus reviews, se siente muy bien saber que gente de tantos lugares del mundo sabe que existes y comparte algo de tu gusto.

Agradezco a janalez, , Melisa Hebe, mirgru, Twilight all my love 4 ever, LoreMolina, Harael, Marta Tica, supattinsondecullen, por sus palabras y apoyo.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclamer: Es una adaptación, ni los personajes ni la trama son míos.

Otro capítulo, espero que les guste.

Bella no le gustaban las mañanas, siempre le había costado un gran esfuerzo levantarse.

—¿Vas a quedarte ahí todo el día? —le pre guntó Edward mientras se hacía el nudo de la cor bata delante del espejo que había cerca de la cama.

Bella se cubrió la cabeza con la ropa de cama.

—Hoy no tengo clase.

—Algunos tienen mucha suerte —comentó él mien tras agarraba la chaqueta y las llaves.

Bella asomó la cabeza para mirarle.

—¿Quieres que haga algo mientras tú estás en el trabajo?

Edward se puso la chaqueta.

—No, sólo que continúes en tu papel de dedicada esposa si alguien llama o se pasa por aquí —respon dió él—. Y no olvides que Jane va a estar muy al tanto.

Edward se miró el reloj y añadió:

—Si te apetece, podrías acompañarme a una fun ción esta noche, eso daría más credibilidad a nuestra supuesta reconciliación. Asistirán muchos periodis tas.

—No tengo nada que ponerme —dijo ella, buscando una excusa.

Edward arqueó las cejas; luego, sacó unos bille tes de la cartera y los dejó encima de la cama.

—Cómprate algo —dijo él—. Algo llamativo y sexy. Y hablando de otra cosa, tu padre ha llamado.

—¿Qué ha dicho? —preguntó ella, aprensiva de re pente.

—Quería saber si es verdad que hemos vuelto jun tos. Me parece que el artículo del periódico no le ha convencido del todo.

—¿Qué le has dicho tú?

Edward esbozó una sonrisa burlona.

—¿Tú qué crees?

—«¿Estoy haciendo esto por los chicos?», ¿es eso?

Edward arqueó una oscura ceja.

—¿No te parece bien proteger a los chicos, hacer algo por ellos?

—Naturalmente que sí. Lo que pasa es que no me gusta que me pille en medio.

Edward agarró su teléfono móvil.

—No te encontrarías en esta situación si no te hu bieran pillado en la cama de otro hombre. Piénsalo.

Bella quería tener la última palabra, pero Edward no le dio tiempo, ya que salió de la habitación y ce rró la puerta antes de que ella pudiera abrir la boca.

Bella lanzó un suspiro y se volvió a cubrir la ca beza con la sábana.

El hambre fue lo único que la hizo levantarse dos horas después. Se duchó, se peinó y se fue a la co cina, donde encontró a Jane pasando innecesa riamente un paño a la encimera.

—¡Vaya, ya se ha levantado! —exclamó Jane con una sonrisa—. Sin duda, su marido la ha tenido ocupada hasta altas horas de la noche, ¿eh?

Bella se sintió enrojecer al instante.

—Bueno… sí…

Jane le guiñó un ojo.

—Necesita descansar, ¿verdad? Tiene que repo sar y recuperarse para estar lista otra vez esta no che.

Bella no soportaba tener que engañar al ama de llaves, que claramente estaba encantada con la re conciliación.

Jane se le acercó y le dio unas palmadas en el brazo.

—Escuche bien lo que le digo porque, aunque soy mucho mayor que usted, sé alguna que otra cosa so bre los hombres. Su marido es como muchos hom bres italianos, a él no le gusta compartir. Pero hay muchas mujeres que van detrás de él, ¿no? ¿Por qué va usted a quedarse en la casa y a sentirse mal? He leído los periódicos y he oído rumores. Él es un hombre muy rico y hay muchas mujeres que le quieren para sí. Usted cometió un error, pero… ¿y quién no? Olvídelo y siga con su vida. Ése es mi consejo.

—Gracias, Jane—dijo Bella—. Estoy haciendo lo posible por seguir con mi vida.

Jane sonrió.

—Usted le quiere, eso salta a la vista. Usted no ha dejado de quererle. Por eso conservé su ropa en el armario, sabía que volvería. Ésta es su casa.

—Sí… ésta es mi casa —respondió Bella, pensando en las semanas que le esperaban en la casa de Edward bajo la vigilancia de su ama de llaves.

Su madre le llamó justo cuando estaba a punto de salir de casa para ir a comprar un vestido para la función de aquella noche. Jane le llevó el teléfono y la dejó en el salón con vistas al río Yarra.

—¿Es verdad, Bella? —preguntó Renné—. ¿En se rio has vuelto con Edward?

—Sí, es verdad —por algún motivo desconocido, mentir a su madre no le causó sentimiento de culpa bilidad.

Oyó el suspiro de alivio de su madre.

—Gracias a Dios que has recuperado el sentido común. Tenía la esperanza de que, cuando tú y Edward os encontrarais cara a cara, os daríais cuenta de lo que estabais perdiendo. Por supuesto, le heriste en el orgullo de la forma más des…

—Mamá, por favor —la cortó Bella rápidamente—. Sermonearme no va a ayudar en nada. Estamos em pezando otra vez y los dos te agradeceríamos que evitaras mencionar lo que ocurrió. Cometí una equi vocación, bien; pero como sabes, podría haber sido al contrario.

—Pero no fue así —le recordó su madre—. Edward te ha sido fiel. Nunca he visto a un hombre tan ena morado como Edward de ti. Me duele pensar en el daño que le hiciste después de todo lo que él ha he cho por nosotros.

Bella apretó con fuerza el auricular del teléfono.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso de todo lo que ha he cho por nosotros? ¿De qué estás hablando?

—Yo… No, de nada —dijo Renné—. Sólo he que rido decir que se ha comportado como un caballero, en ningún momento ha intentado ponernos en contra tuya. Ha continuado comportándose con nosotros con el cariño de siempre.

—¿Cuándo le habéis visto? —preguntó Bella, sos pechando que había algo de lo que ella no estaba en terada—. ¿Habéis mantenido el contacto durante es tos últimos dos meses?

—No había motivo para no verle de vez en cuando —respondió Renné—. Por supuesto, no te dijimos nada porque no queríamos ser la causa de uno de tus berrinches infantiles.

Bella no sabía qué pensar de aquello. No se le había pasado por la cabeza que Edward hubiera se guido en contacto con su familia. Sabía que le tenía cariño a Anthony y que siempre había sido muy edu cado con sus padres, pero lo que su madre había di cho le sorprendía.

—Espero que hayas decidido ser una buena es posa, Bella —dijo su madre, rompiendo el momentá neo silencio—. Y espero que no vuelvas a ver a Jacob. Su madre me ha dicho que está saliendo con una chica de Canadá que ha venido aquí de visita. Jacob aún no se la ha presentado, pero no me gusta ría que tú…

—Mamá, hace semanas que no veo a Jacob —dijo Bella—. Me alegro de que haya encontrado a al guien, merece ser feliz.

Su madre lanzó otro suspiro.

—En fin, será mejor que te deje, tengo que ir a una función esta tarde con tu padre. Debo admitir que vuestra reconciliación ha ocurrido en el momento oportuno. Tu padre tiene posibilidades de ser reele gido en el Senado y le vendrá muy bien la noticia de que la vida de su familia está en orden otra vez.

Bella alzó los ojos al cielo. Para sus padres, las apariencias lo eran todo.

La boutique que Bella eligió no era lujosa, pero tenía un vestido de satén blanco magnolia que le en cantó: le realzaba las curvas donde tenía que real zarlas y el escote de la espalda le llegaba casi a las nalgas; el escote delantero era igualmente atrevido. Era lo que Edward quería, pensó mientras esperaba a que la cajera lo envolviera.

De allí fue directamente a la sección de cosmé tica de unos grandes almacenes. Allí, una esteticista la maquilló.

La peluquería estaba en el complejo del Southbank del río Yarra.

Una hora más tarde, Bella no podía creer el cam bio en su aspecto. Sus rizados cabellos oscuros esta ban recogidos en un moño, unos mechones le caían sobre el ojo derecho, confiriéndole un aire atrevido y sensual.

Incluso el taxista no podía dejar de mirarla por el espejo retrovisor.

—¿Va a algún lugar especial esta tarde? —le pre guntó el taxista.

—Sí, a una función con mi marido.

—Algunos hombres tienen mucha suerte —co mentó el taxista volviendo a mirarla por el espejo retrovisor—. Me suena su cara. ¿No ha salido en los periódicos esta mañana?

—Yo… sí —respondió ella sonriendo con nervio sismo.

—Es la mujer de Edward Cullen, ¿verdad? —dijo el taxista—. Mi cuñado trabaja en la construcción. Cullen Luxury Homes, ¿no es así? Construye casas de lujo.

—Sí.

—Es multimillonario, ¿no? Un hombre admirable, ha salido de la nada y se ha hecho millonario. Eso es lo que este país necesita, hombres como él.

—Sí…

—Así que han vuelto juntos, ¿eh? —dijo el taxista parando el taxi delante de la puerta de la casa de Edward—. Yo, de todos modos, no volvería con mi mu jer si se hubiera ido con otro. De ninguna de las ma neras.

Las facciones de Bella se endurecieron.

—¿Cuánto le debo?

El taxista se lo dijo y ella le dio un billete de cin cuenta dólares.

—Guárdese el cambio.

Bella salió del taxi con las bolsas en las manos y el rostro enrojecido.

Hola, aquí les dejo otro capítulo, espero que les guste.

Agradezco a quienes me dejaron sus reviews, se siente muy bien saber que gente de tantos lugares del mundo sabe que existes y comparte algo de tu gusto.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclamer: Es una adaptación, ni los personajes ni la trama son míos.

Otro capítulo, espero que les guste.

Bella estaba delante del espejo del baño de la habitación pintándose los labios cuando Edward llegó y se la quedó mirando.

Ella se dio la vuelta y, alzando la barbilla con gesto arrogante, le devolvió la mirada.

—¿Qué tal estoy? —preguntó Bella.

Edward casi no podía respirar debido a la proxi midad de aquel delicioso cuerpo. La delicada e into xicante fragancia del perfume de Bella era un afro disíaco, su escote, una tentación irresistible. Era imposible que llevara nada debajo de aquel vestido. De repente, se la imaginó totalmente desnuda y, al instante, su entrepierna cobró vida. Sintió unas ga nas irresistibles de levantarle el vestido y penetrarla.

—Estás preciosa —respondió Edward con voz ronca—. Voy a darme una ducha rápida, me pondré el esmo quin y nos marchamos. Lo he arreglado para que nos lleven, no quiero molestarme en aparcar en el centro.

—Te esperaré en el salón —respondió ella pasando por su lado.

Edward cerró las manos en dos puños cuando ella se alejó y, con los dientes apretados, se miró al espejo.

—Sólo un imbécil comete la misma equivocación dos veces —se dijo a sí mismo—. No lo olvides.

La limusina llegó en el momento en que Edward se reunió con Bella en el salón. Mientras iban a la puerta, Edward le recordó no olvidar representar bien su papel.

—No lo he olvidado —le dijo ella con irritación.

Cuando llegaron al centro donde tenía lugar la función, lo encontraron ya lleno. Bella sabía lo que pensaba todo el mundo, lo vio en sus ojos.

Jezabel.

Perdida.

Ramera.

¡Hipócritas! Bella sabía que un buen porcentaje de los hombres casados que se hallaban allí habían engañado a sus esposas. Las estadísticas lo demos traban. Sin embargo, era diferente cuando la per sona que había sido infiel era una mujer.

Las cámaras fotográficas lanzaron sus flashes constantemente a su rostro, que empezó a dolerle al cabo de unos minutos de tanto sonreír mientras con testaba educadamente a todo aquél que se acercaba a hablar con ella.

Justo en el momento en que creyó no poder so portarlo más, vio un rostro conocido. Jessica estaba casada con Mike Newton, uno de los arquitectos que trabajaban en la empresa de Edward. Jessica era decoradora de interiores y, en el pasado, había charlado con ella de vez en cuando.

—¿Qué tal, Bella? —dijo Jessica—. Me alegro de que tú y Edward estéis juntos otra vez.

—Gracias —respondió Bella.

—Oí lo que pasó —dijo Jessica, empujándola ha cia un rincón tranquilo—. Me refiero al incidente con Angela Weber.

Bella se mordió los labios.

—Ah…

—Es una devoradora de hombres —dijo Jessica—. También intentó ligarse a mi marido. Le dejó un mensaje en el contestador; pero, afortunadamente, yo me di cuenta del juego que se traía entre manos.

—Debería haberme dado cuenta de que…

—No seas tan dura contigo misma —la interrumpió Jessica—. Edward te ha perdonado y eso es lo único que importa. Sentí mucho que hicieran esos horri bles comentarios sobre ti en la prensa. Aprovechan cualquier ocasión, ¿verdad? Es muy injusto. Los hombres pueden hacer lo que quieran, pero las mu jeres…

—Daría cualquier cosa por cambiar lo que ocurrió —dijo Bella—. Lo peor es que no recuerdo lo que hice.

Jessica abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Tuve una horrible discusión con Edward —con fesó Bella—. No le creí cuando me explicó lo que esa mujer, Angela Weber, estaba intentando hacer. Y le pedí el divorcio. Me sentía abandonada porque Edward pasaba mucho tiempo fuera, trabajando o en viajes de negocios. En fin, después de la discusión, acabé dando vueltas con el coche por ahí hasta que me paré delante de la casa de un amigo. Mi amigo me dio un vaso de vino para calmarme y, a partir de ahí, no recuerdo nada más. Quizá bebiera algo más de una copa, no sé.

—Sí, es posible —dijo Jessica—. Una amiga mía se emborrachó tanto una noche que, hasta hoy día, es incapaz de recordar lo que hizo durante cuatro ho ras. Se despertó en su casa, en la cama, pero no sabe todavía cómo logró llegar. Horrible.

—Dímelo a mí —comentó Bella con una irónica sonrisa—. Jamás habría creído que me acostaría con Jacob. Siempre ha sido como un hermano para mí, nos conocemos desde niños.

—¿Y no tienes ninguna duda de que te acostaste con él? —preguntó Jessica.

Bella se quedó pensativa un momento, pregun tándose si Jacob le habría mentido. Pero… ¿por qué iba a mentirle? ¿Para qué? Eran amigos de la infan cia, sus madres eran amigas y sus padres pertene cían al mismo partido político conservador. Jacob jamás habría mentido respecto a algo de consecuen cias tan graves para ella.

—No, no tengo ninguna duda —contestó Bella con un suspiro.

—Bueno, en ese caso, olvida el pasado y aprove cha esta segunda oportunidad con Edward —Jessica paseó la mirada por el salón—. Dios mío, odio este tipo de funciones, ¿y tú? Además, estos tacones me están destrozando los pies.

—A mí me pasa lo mismo —Bella sonrió, encan tada con la simpatía de aquella mujer.

Desde hacía dos meses, echaba de menos la compañía de otras mujeres. Sus amigas la habían dado de lado y los artículos de la prensa no habían ayu dado. Nadie quería tener nada que ver con una «per dida».

—Bueno, será mejor que vuelva con Mike —dijo Jessica—. Podríamos almorzar juntas un día, ¿qué te parece? Me encantaría que conocieras al pequeño Samuel. Tiene seis semanas. Mi madre está cuidándolo esta noche, es la primera vez que salgo desde que lo tuve. Los pechos están a punto de estallarme y sólo llevo aquí treinta minutos.

—Me encantaría conocerle —dijo Bella.

—Te llamaré la semana que viene. Me alegro mu cho de haberte visto.

—Gracias. Yo también a ti —respondió Bella.

Edward se le acercó cuando Jessica se reunió con su marido.

—Siento haberte dejado sola tanto tiempo —dijo él, rodeándole la cintura con un brazo—. Uno de los de publicidad me ha acorralado.

—No te preocupes. Estaba charlando con Jessica, que ha estado muy simpática conmigo. No fui a verla cuando tuvo el niño.

—¿Por qué no?

—Tenía miedo de tropezarme contigo…

En ese momento, un camarero con una bandeja pasó por su lado.

—¿Te apetece beber algo?

Bella sacudió la cabeza.

—No, gracias. Voy a ir al baño un momento, ense guida vuelvo.

Edward la vio alejarse y se fijó en que montones de cabezas se volvían a su paso con ojos impregna dos de censura.

Edward lanzó un suspiro.

Bella se encerró en uno de los retretes y respiró profundamente. Oyó entrar y salir a otras mujeres, charlar…

—La mujer de Edward Cullen es guapísima, ¿no te parece? —Bella oyó decir a una mujer.

—Sí, lo es —respondió otra—. No me extraña que haya vuelto con ella. Aunque, si te digo la verdad, no entiendo a qué ha venido tanto escándalo; al fin y al cabo, él también se entretiene con frecuencia. Me gustaría saber qué piensa la actual amante de Edward de la reconciliación de él con su mujer.

—No sé —contestó la primera mujer—, pero no creo que Tanya Delani vaya a desaparecer sin montar un escándalo antes.

—¿Ha venido esta noche?

—Sí, ha llegado al mismo tiempo que nosotros —dijo la otra mujer—. Estaba merodeando alrededor de Edward. A ver qué dicen los periódicos de eso.

—O la esposa de Edward —comentó burlonamente la primera mujer mientras salía con su amiga de los servicios.

Bella salió del cubículo del retrete y se acercó a los espejos para retocarse el maquillaje. Después, respiró profundamente y regresó al salón. Buscó a Edward con los ojos, pero no halló ni rastro de él.

—¿Está buscando a su marido? —le preguntó el ca marero que había pasado antes con la bandeja.

—Sí.

—Acabo de verle salir hacia esa otra sala —indicó el camarero, señalando a la derecha.

Bella le dio las gracias y siguió la dirección que le había indicado el camarero. Por fin, encontró a Edward en una pequeña sala detrás de un gran ja rrón con flores.

Estaba de pie al lado de una mujer alta y rubia de veintitantos años con un vestido que realzaba su es pectacular cuerpo.

Hablaban en susurros. Bella no logró entender lo que se decían, pero el lenguaje corporal de ambos no daba lugar a dudas de que tenían una relación ín tima.

Bella se marchó de allí con el corazón encogido. En el salón principal, se acercó a la mesa que les ha bían asignado, se sentó y agarró su vaso de agua. No podía tenerse en pie.

Poco a poco, el resto de las mesas se fueron ocu pando y, unos quince minutos más tarde, Edward se sentó a su lado.

—¿Ocupado con otro ejecutivo? —le preguntó ella con una mirada significativa.

—Sí —respondió él con una sonrisa que no alcanzó a sus ojos.

Bella contuvo la cólera. Estaba segura de que la mujer a la que había oído en los lavabos estaba en lo cierto.

Apenas probó la cena. No hizo más que juguetear con los platos que le sirvieron. La comida no le sa bía a nada… excepto a resentimiento y amargura.

Un grupo de música comenzó a tocar, lo que fue un alivio para ella, ya que podía dejar de esforzarse por mantener una conversación insustancial con los demás comensales que se hallaban alrededor de su mesa.

Edward se inclinó hacia ella y le dijo al oído:

—Deberíamos bailar.

Edward le tomó la mano y la llevó a la pista de baile. Allí, la rodeó con sus brazos, atrayéndola ha cia su pelvis mientras el grupo de música comen zaba a tocar una romántica balada.

Le resultó un tormento tenerle tan cerca. Su cuerpo la traicionó totalmente: los pechos se le irguieron, el deseo le humedeció la entrepierna y el anhelo de be sarle hizo que le cosquillearan los labios.

—Relájate, querida. Estás muy tensa —le dijo Edward acariciándole el cabello con su aliento.

—Perdona…

—Se me había olvidado lo bien que se ajustan nuestros cuerpos. Me llegas justo debajo de la barbi lla.

—Sólo porque llevo tacones.

—Pronto nos marcharemos —dijo él mientras se guían moviéndose al ritmo de la música—. No quiero volver a casa muy tarde esta noche. Mañana por la tarde tenemos otro compromiso.

Ella, alarmada, alzó el rostro para mirarle.

—¿Sí?

—No te preocupes, no es nada desagradable. He quedado con los chicos para salir a cenar. Ya se lo he dicho al tutor del colegio.

A Bella le dio un vuelco el corazón. Anthony iba a darse cuenta de la falsedad de la situación.

—¿No ha protestado tu sobrino por verse obligado a salir con Emmet y y, para colmo, conmigo también? —preguntó ella.

Edward la soltó y, agarrándole una mano, se la llevó de la pista de baile.

—Anthony sabe que espero que se comporte con propiedad, al margen de sus sentimientos hacia ti o hacia tu hermano.

—¿Y tú? —preguntó ella mientras se acercaban a la limusina que les esperaba—. ¿También te vas a com portar tú con propiedad o, en tu caso, no lo conside ras necesario?

Edward le abrió la puerta para que entrara en el vehículo.

—No me des lecciones, Bella. Al fin y al cabo, eres tú quien no se ha comportado dignamente.

Bella se tragó la respuesta que quería darle al oír a otra gente a sus espaldas y entró en el coche, se guida de Edward.

—El conductor te llevará a casa, yo tengo que vol ver a la oficina debido a un asunto que tengo que re solver urgentemente —dijo él unos segundos des pués—. No sé a qué hora volveré.

Bella le clavó los ojos.

—Te he visto hablando con ella. Todavía es tu amante, ¿verdad?

Edward ni siquiera parpadeó y el resentimiento de Bella aumentó incontrolablemente.

—Lo era… hasta hace unos días —respondió él—. Pero, por los chicos, he interrumpido temporalmente nuestra relación.

Sintió como si le hubieran clavado un puñal en el pecho, así de agudo era el dolor. Luchó por contro lar su reacción al decir:

—Así que… después de seis semanas, vuelves con ella, ¿no?

—Ese es el plan —respondió Edward en el mo mento en que el coche se detuvo delante de la torre donde estaban sus oficinas.

Cuando Edward se marchó, Bella se recostó en el asiento del coche y cerró los ojos para contener unas amargas lágrimas.

«No tienes derecho a sentirte celosa», se recordó a sí misma. «Sólo tú tienes la culpa de lo que te pasa».

Sólo ella…

Hola, aquí les dejo otro capítulo, espero que les guste.

Agradezco a quienes me dejaron sus reviews, se siente muy bien saber que gente de tantos lugares del mundo sabe que existes y comparte algo de tu gusto.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclamer: Es una adaptación, ni los personajes ni la trama son míos. Son de dos autoras geniales, Meyer y Milburne.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Bella se despertó, vio que Edward no había dormido allí. Se vio sobrecogida por una profunda desesperación mientras se imaginaba a Edward y a Tanya Delani abrazados.

Se levantó de la cama y fue directamente a darse una ducha, pero el agua no le alivio el dolor.

Jane estaba ocupada en la cocina cuando Bella bajó con sus cosas de pintar en la mochila, que había llegado con el resto de sus pertenencias el día ante rior.

—El señor Cullen debe de haberse marchado muy temprano esta mañana, ¿no? —comentó Jane.

—Sí —respondió Bella.

—¿Quiere desayunar? Tengo bacon, huevos y…

—No, gracias, Jane—dijo ella rápidamente—. Tengo que ir a clase a terminar un cuadro para la exposición de final de curso.

Jane la miró fijamente.

—¿Se encuentra bien? Está muy pálida.

Bella tragó saliva para contener una súbita náusea.

—Estoy bien, gracias. No me gusta levantarme temprano, no me siento bien hasta el mediodía.

—Está más delgada que antes. No se habrá puesto a régimen, ¿verdad?

—No. Es que llevo unas cuantas semanas que no me encuentro del todo bien —confesó Bella—. Un virus me atacó al estómago y, desde entonces, no me he recuperado completamente.

—Ahora que está otra vez en casa, pronto se repondrá —dijo Jane con seguridad—. Le echaba de menos, ¿no?

—Sí, eso es —contestó Bella, dándose cuenta de que era verdad—. Le echaba mucho de menos…

Bella perdió la noción del tiempo en el estudio de la escuela de pintura. Compartía ese pequeño espacio con otra estudiante que también se iba a licenciar con ella y que, afortunadamente, no iba a ir ese día.

Miró el reloj y descubrió que eran casi las seis de la tarde. Rápidamente, limpió los pinceles, se marchó de la escuela y tomó un taxi.

Edward la estaba esperando en su casa cuando llegó, su expresión era irritada.

—Llegas tarde —dijo él paseándole la mirada por el cuerpo—. Y estás sucia.

—Estaba preparando el cuadro que voy a presentar como proyecto de fin de carrera y he perdido la noción del tiempo.

—Deberías haber llamado por teléfono.

—No hay teléfono en el estudio —respondió ella con irritación.

—Te he comprado un móvil —dijo Edward—. Lo he visto en la cocina, cargándose. En el futuro, te agradecería que lo llevaras contigo con el fin de que me puedas avisar cuando te retrases.

—Anoche no viniste a dormir, ¿me has oído quejarme de que no me hayas llamado? —le espetó ella.

—No estás en situación de echarme en cara nada —respondió Edward con mirada arrogante.

—Me pones enferma —dijo ella—. A pesar de lo que dijiste anoche, sigues teniendo relaciones con esa mujer y lo haces con el fin de ponerme celosa.

—Eso no tiene sentido —dijo él fríamente—. Para estar celosa, tendrías que seguir enamorada de mí. Y, para empezar, nunca lo estuviste.

—Eso no es verdad. Te quería —«aún te quiero».

Edward esbozó una sonrisa desdeñosa.

—Tus padres tenían razón respecto a ti. Me advirtieron que eras caprichosa, desobediente y con tendencia a querer ser siempre el centro de atención. Debería haberles hecho caso, al igual que a mis amigos, que me dijeron que era un idiota por casarme contigo y me aconsejaron que, simplemente, tuviera una aventura amorosa. Me dijeron que lo único que te interesaba era mi dinero, pero yo, como un estúpido, me negué a reconocerlo.

—En ese caso, ¿por qué demonios te casaste conmigo? Podrías haberte limitado a acostarte conmigo y te habrías ahorrado mucho dinero en abogados.

Con enfado contenido, Edward agarró un sobre y se lo dio.

—A propósito de abogados, esta carta es de tu abogada.

Bella tomó el sobre.

—¿No vas a abrirlo? —preguntó Edward.

—Todavía no —Bella no quería que Edward pudiera leer el contenido del sobre.

Su abogada, Leah Clearwater, era bastante dura con los divorcios. La mayor parte del tiempo que Bella estaba con su abogada, lo pasaba mirándose las uñas, asintiendo a todo lo que Leah decía y soñando con que, al final, todo se arreglara entre Edward y ella.

—Si crees que voy a darte la mitad de lo que tengo, Bella, estás en un grave error —dijo Edward apretando los labios con ira—. Te daré una conside rable suma de dinero, pero nada más. No olvides lo que me hiciste. Me engañaste desde el principio.

Bella, confusa, se lo quedó mirando.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que te engañé desde el principio?

—Me hiciste creer que eras virgen —contestó él—. Ahora, por supuesto, sé que era mentira. Me dijiste eso para hacer que me casara contigo.

Bella se quedó con la boca abierta.

—¿En serio crees que te mentí respecto a eso?

—¿No lo hiciste? —preguntó Edward mirándola fi jamente.

Bella, temblando, le dio la espalda.

—No, no te mentí. Tú fuiste mi primer amante.

—Pero no el único.

Bella enderezó la espalda y empezó a caminar hacia las escaleras.

—Voy a darme una ducha.

—Bella.

—He dicho que voy a ducharme.

Bella siguió andando, pero Edward le dio alcance y la agarró por los brazos apenas conteniendo la furia.

—Estás decidida a hacerme perder la cabeza, ¿ver dad, Bella? Estás empeñada en acusarme de algo con el fin de sentirte menos culpable por lo que me hiciste.

—No, eso no es verdad.

—Eres una perdida. No puedes vivir sin un hombre en tu cama. Eres insaciable. Un hombre no es suficiente para ti y nunca lo será.

Bella cerró los ojos para no ver el odio que proyectaban los de Edward.

—¡Maldita sea, mírame! —gritó él hundiendo los dedos en la carne de ella.

Bella abrió los ojos al tiempo que, sin poder con tenerse más, estallaba en sollozos.

—Bella… Por favor, no. No llores, no es propio de ti.

—Por favor, déjame… —dijo ella entre sollozos.

Edward le soltó los brazos y la abrazó.

—Ssss. Vamos, cariño… —dijo él acunándola.

Bella se apoyó en él, dejando que las tiernas caricias de Edward rompieran sus defensas.

—No estoy seguro de poder soportar seis semanas así —le dijo Edward revolviéndole el cabello—. Creía que podría, pero ya no estoy seguro.

—Yo tampoco —susurró ella—. Es muy duro…

Edward le alzó la barbilla y la miró fijamente a los ojos.

—No soy de piedra —concedió él a pesar suyo—. El sentido común me dice una cosa, pero el cuerpo me dice otra.

Bella se humedeció los labios con la lengua.

—A mí me pasa lo mismo.

—Entonces, ¿qué vamos a hacer? —preguntó Edward.

Bella contuvo la respiración, el bajo vientre em pezó a latirle.

—No lo sé —respondió Bella—. ¿Esperar a ver si se nos pasa esto?

Edward esbozó una sonrisa.

—Típico de ti —dijo él sin malicia en la voz—. No te gusta enfrentarte a los hechos. Prefieres esconder la cabeza bajo la sábana, ¿verdad?

Bella sonrió al oír la acertada definición de su carácter.

—Lo sé, es horrible, ¿verdad?

Edward le cubrió una mejilla con la mano.

—Ésa es una de las cosas que hicieron que me enamorara de ti. No deberías cambiar.

Bella abrió mucho los ojos y así recibió su beso.

De repente, su cuerpo se encendió. Mientras seguía besándola, le oyó gemir. Pronto, las manos de Edward le desabrocharon loa botones de la blusa, despoján dola de ella. Después el sujetador y, al instante, la boca de Edward le chupaba los henchidos pezones.

Por fin, Edward apartó la boca de ella y la miró a los ojos.

—Eres la única persona que, en cuestión de segun dos, me pone en este estado —dijo él—. Me había jurado no tocarte, pero ahora que lo he hecho no quiero parar.

Bella se aferró a él con desesperación.

—No quiero que pares. Quiero que me hagas el amor. Te he echado tanto de menos…

—No puedo aguantar más —dijo él levantándole la falda y moviéndole la braga para penetrarla.

—Oh, Dios mío… —gimió ella mientras Edward la acariciaba íntimamente—. Oh, por favor, por favor…

Edward se bajó la cremallera de los pantalones y lanzó un gemido de placer al entrar en Bella.

Era una locura, todo precipitado, casi salvaje, pero imparable. Bella se preguntó por qué estaba permitiendo que aquello ocurriera, pero había perdido el control de su cuerpo.

Cada embestida de Edward engrandecía su placer. Sus cuerpos se movían al mismo ritmo. Bella le conocía tan bien que logró anticipar el momento en que Edward alcanzaba el éxtasis.

Ella, sin embargo, no había llegado a ese punto cuando le sintió perder el control. Habría necesitado algo más de tiempo. Por otra parte, le extrañó que Edward hubiera tenido un orgasmo sin asegurarse de que ella lo hubiera tenido primero. No sabía si Edward lo había hecho intencionadamente, con el fin de dejar claro que no la consideraba más que un objeto de placer, o si realmente no había podido controlarse. Esperaba que se tratara de lo último.

—Lo siento —dijo Edward al tiempo que se separaba de ella—. No debería haber ocurrido.

Bella bajó los ojos.

—No te preocupes, ha sido cosa de los dos.

—No obstante, yo no debería haber permitido que las cosas llegaran tan lejos —declaró Edward mientras se arreglaba la ropa—. No tenía intención de tener relaciones sexuales contigo. Te lo digo porque no quiero que te hagas ilusiones.

—Lo comprendo —contestó Bella al tiempo que se daba media vuelta para ir al cuarto de baño—. Voy a darme una ducha, espero no tardar.

Edward se pasó la mano por el cabello mientras la veía alejarse.

Ok nos dejo Edward nos dejo con el corazon en las manos, y nerviosas, escenas fuertes...

Aquí estoy de nuevo con otro capítulo, espero q les agrade. Les recuerdo q este fic es una adaptación yo juego con los personajes, seria un sueño hecho realidad. Jeje.

Whoooooo, 35 reviews, me dejan sin palabras, les agradezco a todas por dedicarse un ratito a escribir, créanme q es algo q valoro mucho, las quiero… y también gracias a las lectoras anónimas.

Siempre desde q empecé a leer fanfics, soñaba con publicar algo, pero como nunca me llego la inspiración de escribir algo propio me propuse por lo menos adaptar, por eso les agradezco q me apoyen, yo se lo q se siente emocionarse con una historias.

En la pagina de Face del grupo de Fanfiction Addiction se ha estado discutiendo mucho del apoyo a lectoras como yo q no somos conocidas, y creo q entre todas las q publicamos sea una historia original o no debemos apoyarnos no criticar a las demas. Yo en lo personal consideo q si a uno le gustan los fics debe de leer de todo desde Partisan Once, Naobi Chan, Betza Acosta hasta Aliena Cullen, GbCullen (por nombrar algunas) por fin todo de fics. En fin opino q debemos de dejar de perder el tiempo en tonteras como esa y apoyarnos entre todas.

Bueno Nenas las dejo, LAS QUIERO, gracias por el apoyo...


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclamer: Es una adaptación, ni los personajes ni la trama son míos. Son de dos autoras geniales, Meyer y Milburne.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Edward la estaba esperando cuando, al rato, Bella bajó.

—Bella, me parece que deberíamos aclarar al gunas cosas antes de reunimos con los chicos esta noche.

Bella apretó los labios y ocultó sus verdaderos sentimientos respecto a lo que había ocurrido recu rriendo al sarcasmo.

—Olvida lo que ha pasado, Edward —dijo ella—. Ha sido simplemente un caso de eyaculación pre coz, nada más. Quizá debieras solucionar ese pe queño problema con tu amante. Lo cierto es que no tiene nada que ver conmigo.

—¡Maldita sea, claro que tiene que ver contigo! De repente, estás sollozando en mis brazos como una niña pequeña y, al momento, prácticamente me estás rogando que te haga el amor. No sé quién eres realmente.

Los ojos de ella brillaron.

—Tú también te comportas de forma contradicto ria, Edward—. Yo creía que no íbamos a tocamos, pero mira lo que has hecho.

—Hemos sido los dos, no te hagas la inocente.

Bella arqueó las cejas.

—No del todo, Edward. Por lo que he podido ver, has perdido ciertas habilidades.

Edward apretó los dientes y agarró las llaves que estaban en la consola del vestíbulo.

—Eres una cualquiera. Estoy deseando que acabe esta farsa. De no ser por los chicos, no tendría nada que ver contigo.

—Lo mismo digo, cielo —respondió ella vulgar mente.

Edward la condujo hasta el coche con el rostro ensombrecido de furia. Por fin, a medio camino del colegio de los chicos, él rompió el silencio:

—Espero no tener que recordarte lo importante que es que disimulemos delante de los chicos. Anthony y Emmet son inteligentes y se van a dar cuenta ense guida si nos ven raros.

—No es necesario que me lo recuerdes. Y será me jor que dejes de mirarme como si quisieras asesi narme con la mirada.

Llegaron al internado e, inmediatamente, Bella vio a su hermano bajando los peldaños de la escalinata de la entrada acompañado del tutor, el señor Volturi. Anthony, el sobrino de Edward, bajaba detrás de ellos.

Edward le lanzó una mirada de advertencia antes de salir del coche y estrechó la mano del señor Volturi antes de saludar a los chicos.

Bella abrazó a su hermano y luego se volvió al sobrino de Edward, a quien le ofreció la mano.

—Hola, Anthony. ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien —respondió el chico apenas rozándole la mano antes de meterse la suya en el bolsillo de la chaqueta.

—Que se diviertan —dijo Aro Volturi mirando a Bella y a Edward, antes de dirigirse a los chicos—. Recordad lo que hemos hablado hace un rato. Si no se soluciona este problema, el Director os va a expulsar a los dos.

—¡Eso no es justo! —protestó Emmet mirando a Anthony —. Ha sido él quien ha empezado.

Anthony esbozó una sonrisa insolente.

—Empezaste tú al defender el comportamiento de una…

Edward le interrumpió con unas palabras en ita liano antes de volverse al tutor.

—Mi esposa y yo solucionaremos esto, señor Volturi —dijo Edward—. Traeremos a los chicos de vuelta a las diez de la noche.

Bella enrojeció de vergüenza bajo la desprecia tiva mirada de Anthony. Se le revolvió el estómago cuando entraron todos en el coche. No sabía cómo iba a poder aguantar aquella noche.

—De todas formas, estoy seguro de que todo esto es mentira —dijo Anthony desde el asiento trasero del coche una vez que hubieron emprendido el camino al restaurante.

—¿Qué quieres decir, Anthony? —le preguntó Edward lanzándole una mirada interrogante por el espejo retrovisor.

—Que no estáis juntos otra vez —contestó el chico.

—Eso no es verdad —dijo Edward, agarrando una mano de Bella y llevándosela al muslo—. Claro que estamos juntos otra vez, ¿no, Bella?

Bella se pasó la lengua por los labios.

—Sí, claro que sí.

—Dijiste que jamás volverías con ella —declaró Anthony con desdén—. Después de lo que ha hecho, yo tampoco lo haría. Es una sucia…

—Cállate, imbécil —le interrumpió Emmet.

Bella estaba a punto de echarse a llorar.

—Por favor, chicos… Por favor…

Edward la miró y, tras lanzar un juramento, llevó el coche a la cuneta de la carretera, lo paró y abrazó a Bella.

—No te preocupes, tesoro —dijo él besándole la frente—. No hagas caso a lo que diga mi sobrino. Anthony no se da cuenta de lo mucho que nos quere mos.

Ella le lanzó una temblorosa sonrisa y aceptó el pañuelo que Edward le ofrecía mientras deseaba con todo el corazón que aquellas palabras fueran since ras.

—Lo siento…

—No, no eres tú quien tiene que disculparse —dijo Edward antes de volverse a su sobrino—. Anthony, pide disculpas a tu tía por haberla insultado.

—Ella no es mi tía —respondió Anthony con desdén.

—Está casada conmigo y, por tanto, es tu tía —dijo Edward.

—Ya. Dime, ¿cuánto va a durar vuestro matrimo nio? — Anthony sonrió burlonamente—. Apenas lleva bais un año de casados cuando esa…

Edward le interrumpió con una andanada de pa labras en italiano que dejó a Anthony con la boca ce rrada. Sin embargo, la mirada que el chico lanzó a Bella estaba cargada de desprecio.

El restaurante estaba cerca, por lo que la tensión del coche se alivió ligeramente con el cambio de es cenario.

Emmet se acercó a Bella mientras se dirigían a su mesa.

—¿Estás bien?

Ella le sonrió.

—Sí, estoy bien, Emmet. Lo que pasa es que todo ha sido emocionalmente agotador. Ya sabes, me re fiero a lo de volver juntos. Creía que sería imposi ble.

—Sí, yo también —dijo Emmet—. Pero, gracias a Dios, ya ha pasado. Estaba muy preocupado por ti. Todos lo estábamos.

Todos menos Edward, pensó Bella.

—Cariño, siéntate a mi lado —dijo Edward tomándola de la mano y conduciéndola a la silla contigua a la suya.

Bella se sentó y ocultó el rostro detrás de la carta para protegerse de la mirada del sobrino de Edward, sentado frente a ella.

La cena fue un suplicio. Los chicos no dejaban de discutir.

—Estás comiendo muy poco, cariño —le dijo Edward—. ¿O es que te apetece algo que no es la co mida?

Edward la miró con expresión insinuante.

Anthony alzó los ojos al cielo.

—Me estáis revolviendo el cuerpo —dijo el chico.

Edward miró a su sobrino fijamente.

— Anthony, tienes dieciocho años, los suficientes para comprender cómo son las relaciones entre un hombre y una mujer. Bella y yo hemos estado separados durante dos meses, es de esperar que quera mos estar juntos el mayor tiempo posible.

—En ese caso, no perdáis el tiempo con nosotros —dijo Emmet en tono cordial—. A pesar de lo que otros puedan pensar, a mí me parece genial que os hayáis reconciliado. Bella estaba muy triste, ¿ver dad, Bella?

—Sí… es verdad —respondió ella.

—Lo tiene bien merecido —dijo Anthony con otra mirada de desdén.

Bella, harta, clavó los ojos en el sobrino de Edward.

—Espero que nunca cometas errores en la vida de los que puedas arrepentirte, Anthony; sin embargo, lo más probable es que no sea así. Cometí una equivo cación y la he pagado muy cara. Sé que a ti te re sulta difícil comprenderlo y, al mismo tiempo, ad miro la lealtad que muestras con tu tío. En cualquier caso, quiero que sepas que amo a tu tío y que jamás he dejado de amarle.

—Me parece que, acostándote con otro, es una forma muy extraña de demostrarlo —replicó Anthony.

Edward fue a contestar, pero Bella le puso una mano en el brazo, impidiéndoselo.

—No, querido, deja que conteste yo. Yo soy la res ponsable de lo que ha pasado.

—No quiero que te disgustes —dijo Edward—. Has estado enferma y lo has pasado muy mal.

Pero Bella volvió a fijar los ojos en Anthony, aún con la mano en el brazo de Edward.

— Anthony, no espero que me perdones por lo que hice, lo único que te pido es que dejes a Emmet en paz. La culpa de lo que ha pasado la tengo yo, no él.

—Él cree que eres inocente —dijo Anthony con una mirada desdeñosa a Emmet.

—Es inocente —declaró Emmet—. Si mi hermana dice que no recuerda lo que pasó, es porque no pasó nada. Es su palabra contra la de Jacob Black, él podría estar mintiendo.

—No, no soy inocente —intervino Bella con un suspiro—. Fui impulsiva e hice daño a mucha gente.

Edward le estrechó la mano.

—Estás perdonada, cielo, te lo he dicho un mon tón de veces. Vamos, dejemos el pasado atrás y mi remos al futuro.

Anthony volvió a alzar los ojos al cielo.

—Sigo pensando que todo esto es una farsa y que, con ella, lo único que queréis es que terminemos el curso sin que nos expulsen. Apuesto a que dentro de seis semanas estaréis sin hablaros otra vez.

—Dentro de seis semanas, Bella y yo nos iremos de viaje para celebrar nuestra segunda luna de miel —dijo Edward.

Bella, conteniendo su sorpresa, sonrió.

—Eso es. Nos marcharemos después de inaugurar mi exposición.

—¿Adonde vais a ir? —preguntó Anthony.

—Mmmm…

—A París —contestó Edward—. Es la ciudad prefe rida de Bella, ¿verdad, cariño?

—Sí. Lo pasamos muy bien cuando fuimos allí.

Anthony, diplomáticamente, se miró el reloj y se acla ró la garganta.

—Bueno, lo siento, pero tenemos que volver al co legio. Aún tengo que hacer unos ejercicios para ma ñana.

Bella suspiró para sí y Edward pidió la cuenta. No obstante, para ellos dos, la noche aún no había acabado.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**Aquí estoy de nuevo con otro capítulo, espero q les agrade. Les recuerdo q este fic es una adaptación yo juego con los personajes, sería un sueño hecho realidad. Jeje.**

**Quiero agradecer desde el fondo de mi corazón a HLNJRQR, Mirgru, Heart on Winter, Betania, Melania, Lizzy90, Aliena Cullen, LoreMolina, TprEtincelle, JaliceJalice, Paolastef, , Seiya-Moon, y a todas las demás chicas bellas q me leen, tanto q dejan sus reviews o sean anominas.**

**También a Vamka 15, me compatriota un abrazo desde Cartago. **

**En fin LASSSSS AMOOOOOOOO.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclamer: Es una adaptación, ni los personajes ni la trama son míos. Son de dos autoras geniales, Meyer y Milburne.**

.

.

.

.

—¿Cómo crees que ha ido? —le preguntó Edward durante el trayecto de regreso a la casa después de haber dejado a los chicos en el internado.

—Creo que Emmet se lo ha creído porque quiere creerlo. Pero tu sobrino es otra cosa.

—Sí, estoy de acuerdo —Edward frunció el ceño—. No estoy seguro de que le hayamos convencido.

—Cierto, aunque lo de la segunda luna de miel en París ha sido una idea genial —dijo ella con cierto sarcasmo—. Espero que no hablaras en serio.

Se hizo un profundo silencio y, por fin, Bella volvió la cabeza para mirarle.

—Porque no lo has dicho en serio, ¿verdad?

Edward la miró fugazmente.

—He estado pensando en la duración de nuestra reconciliación.

A Bella le dio un vuelco el corazón.

—No estarás pensando en prolongarla, ¿verdad?

—No, pero me preocupa lo que pueda pasar des pués de los exámenes.

Bella se humedeció los labios.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Va a haber una cena de graduación y otro tipo de fiestas, y no quiero estropeárselo a los chicos…

—En ese caso, ¿qué sugieres que hagamos?

—Sugiero que seamos algo flexibles respecto al tiempo que va a durar la reconciliación —respondió Edward—. No estaría mal posponer lo del divorcio una o dos semanas más.

—¿Que no estaría mal? ¡Claro que estaría mal!

—Como de costumbre, estás exagerando, Bella.

—Puede que a ti te dé igual, pero a mí me ha cos tado mucho mentirles a los chicos. También me cuesta hacerlo con Jane. No puedo evitar pensar que sospecha algo. Y no puedo imaginar como prologar esta farsa más allá de las seis semanas que acorda mos.

—Si yo digo que se prolongue, tendrás que acep tarlo —declaró Edward con autoridad.

Bella se puso tensa.

—¿Me estás amenazando?

—Sólo estoy diciendo que vamos a seguir las re glas que yo imponga, nada más.

—Al demonio con tus estúpidas reglas. No voy a permitir que me des órdenes.

—Tendrás que hacerlo, Bella. De lo contrario, te vas a encontrar en muy mala situación.

—Ni siquiera voy a rebajarme a preguntarte qué quieres decir con eso —dijo ella—. No me importa en absoluto.

—Eso es porque estás empeñada en comportarte como una niña mimada en vez de como una persona adulta —dijo Edward—. Cuando me casé contigo, no tenía idea de lo infantil que eras.

Bella sabía que a Edward no le faltaba razón en eso.

El coche se detuvo a las puertas de la mansión de Edward. Él apagó el motor y se giró en su asiento para mirarla a los ojos.

—Creo que deberías saber que tus padres vinieron a verme hace unos meses cuando todavía estábamos juntos. Tenían problemas económicos.

A Bella le recorrió un escalofrío por todo el cuer po.

—¿Y? ¿Qué tiene eso que ver conmigo?

—Todo. Desde entonces, soy yo quien está pa gando el colegio de tu hermano.

Bella tragó saliva.

—¿Vas a chantajearme con decírselo todo a Emmet si no te obedezco? ¿Caerías tan bajo?

Edward le dedicó una fría sonrisa.

—No sólo he estado pagando el caro colegio de tu hermano, sino también el préstamo que pidió tu pa dre para pagarte la universidad.

—¡No! ¡No es posible! —jadeó ella.

Edward le lanzó una de sus inescrutables miradas.

—Sí, así es. ¿No te parece que estás en deuda con migo?

—Esto es un chantaje.

—Llámalo como quieras —dijo él.

—No puedo creer que estés dispuesto a utilizar a Emmet para obligarme a seguirte el juego.

—También me he ofrecido a pagar la universidad de Emmet y todos los gastos que conlleven sus estu dios —añadió Edward—. Tus padres, por supuesto, es tán muy agradecidos.

—Eres un desgraciado —le espetó ella—. ¿Qué más has hecho por mi familia?

—Siempre has estado en contra de tus padres; pero, durante los dos últimos meses, me he dado cuenta de que es más problema tuyo que de ellos. Tus padres han tratado de portarse bien contigo en todo momento, pero tú, sistemáticamente, les has re chazado siempre.

A Bella aquellas palabras le produjeron un gran dolor. Le repugnaba que Edward se hubiera aliado con sus padres en contra de ella.

—Si yo digo que nuestra reconciliación va a durar equis tiempo para hacer que las últimas semanas de estancia de los chicos en el colegio sean lo más agradables posible, así va a ser —declaró Edward—. No tienes elección.

Bella le lanzó una mirada venenosa.

—¿Le has dicho ya a tu amante que vas a tardar ocho semanas en acostarte con ella o… piensas acos tarte con ella y conmigo al mismo tiempo?

Edward la miró con expresión desafiante.

—Lo que ha ocurrido esta tarde ha sido una abe rración —dijo él—. No volverá a ocurrir.

—Me has tratado como a una ramera.

—Si te comportas como tal, ¿qué otra cosa puedes esperar?

Bella salió del coche y marchó furiosa hacia la casa.

—No voy a seguir aguantando esto —dijo ella—. ¿Y qué si me he acostado con otro? Eso no me con vierte en una cualquiera.

Una vez dentro de la casa, después de que Edward cerrara la puerta, Bella no pudo contener por más tiempo el llanto.

—Toma, es mejor que te seques las lágrimas con esto a que lo hagas con la manga —le dijo él ofre ciéndole un pañuelo.

Bella se secó las lágrimas y dijo:

—Últimamente no hago más que llorar.

—Te pasa un poco lo que a mí —concedió Edward—. Estamos algo confusos por habernos visto for zados a enfrentarnos al pasado. No es una situación normal, ¿verdad?

—No, no es normal —respondió ella lanzando un suspiro.

Edward se pasó una mano por los cabellos.

—El comportamiento de Anthony contigo esta noche ha sido vergonzoso, lo reconozco. Sé que, hoy en día, hay muchos jóvenes que se comportan de una manera y esperan que sus novias se comporten de otra, pero no sabía que Anthony fuera tan injusto.

—Tiene un buen maestro —respondió ella, sin po der evitarlo—. Tú te has acostado con un montón de mujeres, aunque sólo haya sido una noche; pero yo lo he hecho una vez, y con un amigo, y mira lo que ha pasado.

—¿Crees que tiene más disculpa que lo hayas he cho con un amigo? —preguntó Edward arqueando las cejas con gesto enfurecido de repente.

—¿Y qué si lo hice? Fue una equivocación. Su pongo que no duraría más de tres o cuatro minutos.

—Ah, ya veo que empiezas a recordar aquella no che —dijo él con sonrisa desdeñosa.

—No, no es eso. Lo que ocurre es que me parece injusto que me juzgues a mí y te niegues a juzgarte a ti mismo.

—Yo no te engañé —le recordó él fríamente.

La frustración y el sentimiento de culpabilidad la hicieron alzar la voz:

—¡No lo hice a propósito!

—Sí, claro que lo hiciste a propósito —dijo él con desprecio en los ojos—. No podrías haber elegido una forma mejor de destrozar el amor y el respeto que te tenía que acostándote con otro mientras esta bas casada conmigo.

Bella parpadeó para contener unas amargas lágri mas.

—Y tú jamás serás capaz de perdonarme el desliz, ¿verdad?

Edward la miró de arriba abajo con crueldad.

—Volverás a caer, no me cabe duda. Lo hiciste esta misma tarde, cuando me rogaste que te diera la satisfacción sexual que necesitabas.

—Cosa que no lograste hacer —le recordó Bella con ira.

—Eso tiene fácil remedio —dijo Edward, cubrién dole la boca con la suya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chachachachannnnn que les pareció el capi, parece q nuestro despiadado pero hermoso Edward ya esta mostrando su corazoncito de nuevo no…. Jejeje espero que les haya gustado el capi. Como siempre agradezco a quienes me leen, si me quieren dejar un rr gracias, sino tranquilas solo hago esto por el gusto y placer q me da.**

**Las quiero, y espero volver a actualizar el próximo fin. Besos.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclamer: Es una adaptación, ni los personajes ni la trama son míos. Son de dos autoras geniales, Meyer y Milburne.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

De haber tenido más tiempo para prepararse y defenderse del ataque de la boca de Edward, no habría respondido tan apasiona damente, se dijo a sí misma más tarde. La boca se le transformó en mil lenguas de fuego tan pronto como entró en contacto con él. El cuerpo empezó a latirle de deseo.

Bella sintió en el cuerpo la fuerza de la erección de Edward mientras la lengua de él conquistaba la suya. Gimió del placer que le producía tenerle tan fuera de control, tan apasionado a pesar de lo que opinaba de ella.

Edward la besó con loca pasión, recordándole lo que la haría sentir cuando la penetrara. Y el cuerpo de ella se preparó para el asalto mientras Edward la conducía al suntuoso salón.

La tumbó en la alfombra que había a sus pies y empezó a desnudarla.

Bella lanzó un grito cuando Edward le cubrió un pezón con la boca y empezó a lamérselo. Ella entre lazó las piernas con las de Edward y alzó el cuerpo para sentir más la fuerza de la potencia que tanto de seaba.

Edward ya no la amaba, pero ella podía demostrarle de aquella manera lo mucho que le quería, po día demostrárselo con sus caricias, con el anhelo que mostraba de que él la poseyera.

Edward levantó la cabeza de los pechos de ella y la miró a los ojos.

—Dime que me deseas, Bella —le ordenó Edward mientras empezaba a acariciarla íntimamente.

—Te deseo…

—Más alto.

—¡Te deseo!

Un brillo triunfal iluminó los ojos de él.

—Pronuncia mi nombre. Dilo, Bella, di a quién deseas.

Ella estaba a punto de sollozar de desesperación mientras los dedos de Edward continuaban excitándole.

—Te deseo, Edward… No sabes cuánto te deseo…

Bella tembló con el orgasmo. Se sintió liviana y ligera, toda feminidad en los brazos de Edward.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró con los de él, sus os curas profundidades le causaron inseguridad.

—¿En quién pensabas al alcanzar el éxtasis? —pre guntó Edward.

Bella frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

Edward le cubrió un pecho con la mano.

—Quiero que sólo pienses en mí, ¿me has enten dido? En mí. No en un amigo de tu infancia.

Bella jadeó cuando él empezó a moverse dentro de su cuerpo mientras le besaba la temblorosa carne desde los pechos a los muslos. Sabía lo que le estaba esperando y se estremeció de anhelo. La primera caricia de la lengua de Edward la hizo arquear la es palda, la segunda la hizo aferrarse a él, las siguientes la dejaron sin respiración. Jadeó, se retorció y gritó mientras su cuerpo entero se sacudía con el segundo orgasmo.

Apenas se había recuperado cuando Edward em pezó a dar empellones dentro de ella acompañado de gruñidos de placer y, una vez más, la llama del deseo se encendió en ella. Se abrazó a él mientras Edward volvía a acercarla a la cima del placer.

La boca de Edward acalló sus gritos de éxtasis. Bella sintió su cuerpo lleno con la fuerza del or gasmo de él.

Por fin, cuando ambos hubieron recuperado la respiración, Edward se incorporó ligeramente apo yándose en un codo y se la quedó mirando.

—¿Alguna vez Black te ha provocado tres orgasmos seguidos?

Bella cerró los ojos, con el dolor y el sufrimiento lacerándola.

—Por favor, Edward, para.

—Mírame.

Bella cerró los párpados con más fuerza.

—No.

—¡Mírame! —gruñó él.

Bella abrió los ojos, llenos de lágrimas.

—¿Por qué te empeñas en estropear lo que acaba de ocurrir? Estás haciendo que parezca sórdido.

Edward salió de ella con un rápido movimiento, se puso los pantalones y la miró con desdén.

—Porque es sórdido —respondió él—. Puro sexo, nada más.

Las palabras de Edward se le clavaron en el cora zón. ¿Cómo podía ser tan cruel?, pensó mientras re cogía su ropa. Había hecho el amor con Edward porque le amaba, era así de sencillo.

—Supongo que debería habértelo preguntado an tes, pero… ¿Sigues tomando la píldora? —preguntó Edward.

Bella, que estaba abrochándose el sujetador, se quedó inmóvil momentáneamente. Por fin, terminó de abrochárselo y alzó la barbilla.

—He notado que no te has tomado la molestia de utilizar un preservativo. Espero que no me pases ninguna infección que te haya podido pasar alguna de tus numerosas amantes.

—Si a alguno de los dos debiera preocuparle eso, sería a mí en todo caso —respondió él fríamente.

Ella le lanzó una gélida mirada.

—Eres un sinvergüenza.

—No has respondido a mi pregunta. ¿Estás to mando la píldora sí o no?

Bella evitó mirarle a los ojos. Hacía semanas que no tomaba la píldora.

—Bella…

—Ah, sí… no te preocupes, no hay peligro.

—Si hay alguna duda, será mejor que me lo digas ya —insistió Edward—. Si concibieras, sería muy difí cil…

—Vamos, dilo, Edward. No te molestes en aho rrarme sufrimiento —dijo ella con amargura.

—No sé a qué te refieres. Lo único que iba a decir es que…

—Sé lo que ibas a decir —le interrumpió Bella—. Ibas a decir que sería muy difícil saber quién es el padre, ¿no?

—Por lo que sé, eso sería muy fácil de resolver, sólo se necesitan unas sencillas pruebas, nada más. Pero no, no iba a decir eso.

Bella se retractó:

—Ah, yo… perdona. Creía que…

—Iba a decir que sería muy difícil seguir con el proceso de divorcio si te quedaras embarazada. ¿No te parece?

Sorprendida, Bella le miró fijamente a los ojos.

—¿Estás loco?

—No, no estoy loco. Sólo pienso en la posibilidad de un recién nacido en medio de un divorcio —contestó Edward.

—Un niño no es algo con lo que solucionar pro blemas matrimoniales —dijo ella—. Además, creo que nada podría ser peor para un niño que criarse con unos padres que se odian.

—¿Qué harías si ocurriera?

—¿Si me quedara embarazada?

El asintió.

Bella tragó saliva mientras trataba de recordar la última vez que había tenido el periodo y se vio presa del pánico cuando sumó las semanas.

¿Era posible que hubiera transcurrido tanto tiempo?

Prefirió no pensar en ello.

—No va a ocurrir, Edward —dijo ella, preguntándose si no habría ocurrido ya.

Hacía dos meses que no menstruaba, lo que sig nificaba… ¡No, no! ¿Sería posible que ni siquiera pudiera estar segura de quién era el padre?

Edward frunció el ceño al ver la expresión con fusa y abatida de Bella. De repente, se había puesto muy pálida.

—Vete a la cama, Bella, se te ve muy cansada. Tienes cara de no haber dormido en semanas.

«Ocho semanas sin el periodo», pensó Bella mien tras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

—¿Vienes tú también? —preguntó ella.

—¿Todavía no te sientes satisfecha, Bella? —pre guntó él con expresión insinuante.

Bella enderezó los hombros y le miró a los ojos.

—No me daré por satisfecha hasta que no me mi res con respeto en vez de con odio en los ojos —res pondió ella.

Edward esbozó una sonrisa burlona.

—En ese caso, tesoro, vas a tener que esperar sen tada.

—No me llames tesoro, no soy tu tesoro —dijo ella enfadada—. Más bien, soy el trapo con el que te limpias los pies.

Edward la miró sin compasión.

—Ni yo mismo lo habría explicado mejor —dijo él con sonrisa sardónica.

Tras esas palabras, Edward salió de la estancia, cerrando la puerta tras de sí sigilosamente.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Odio a este Edward maldito, pero como me gustaría, besarlo y… todo lo demás jejeje…. Bueno les dejo el nuevo capítulo, espero q les guste.<strong>

**Se les quiere….**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclamer: Es una adaptación, ni los personajes ni la trama son míos. Son de dos autoras geniales, Meyer y Milburne. **

**Capitulo caliente... quedan ADVERTIDAS... jejejeje**

.

.

.

Bella se despertó al amanecer, Edward dor mía a su lado, sus facciones estaban relajadas. Anhelaba acariciarle, como tantas veces ha ría hecho en el pasado. El leve roce de la yema de un dedo era lo único que Edward había necesitado rara volverse hacia ella, completamente erecto; con sus oscuros ojos brillando de pasión.

Bella se humedeció los labios con la lengua al re cordar las veces que le había saboreado, provocando una reacción en él que había aumentado su propia pasión.

Abrió los ojos y cerró las manos, tan cerca de los muslos de Edward. La tentación estaba ahí, sólo un leve movimiento y le tocaría, sentiría el fluir de su sangre como reacción a la caricia…

Bella, sorprendida, parpadeó cuando, de repente, Edward le agarró la mano y se la llevó a la entre pierna. Edward aún tenía los ojos cerrados y lanzó un gruñido de puro placer cuando los dedos de ella, instintivamente, le exploraron.

—Sí, querida… Así es como me gusta…

A Bella se le secó la garganta al sentir cobrar vida al engordado miembro. Impulsivamente, arrimó el rostro al cuerpo de Edward y le besó los pezones antes de acariciarle el vientre con la lengua. Le sintió tomar aire y contenerlo en los pulmones, le sintió tensar los músculos del vientre mientras ella descen día con su boca hasta tomarle el miembro en ella. Le oyó gemir mientras le conducía al paraíso y tragaba la evidencia.

Edward se estiró lánguidamente antes de capturar los ojos de ella con los suyos.

—Estoy empezando a pensar que quizá debiéra mos prolongar nuestra reconciliación a seis meses, en vez de seis semanas —dijo él con una tentadora sonrisa—. ¿Qué te parece, Bella? ¿Quieres tener una aventura amorosa conmigo antes de que nos divor ciemos?

Bella sabía que se había traicionado a sí misma al hacer lo que acababa de hacer. Le disgustaba que, al cabo de unos segundos de haber alcanzado aquel sumo placer, Edward mencionara el divorcio, recor dándole la precariedad de su puesto en la vida de él. Al final de su relación con él, fuera la que fuese, le esperarían unos papeles que tenía que firmar y sería mejor que no lo olvidara.

—Debes de estar bromeando.

Edward le puso una mano en el hombro para evi tar que ella se diera la vuelta.

—Piénsalo, querida. El sexo entre los dos es bueno. Me vuelves loco de deseo con sólo mirarme de la forma que lo estás haciendo ahora.

—Yo no te estoy mirando de ninguna forma.

—Sí, claro que sí. Me miras con deseo, como si ja más pudieras saciarte de mí.

—Eso son imaginaciones tuyas.

Edward le humedeció los labios con su propia lengua; después, apartó la cabeza para mirar el efecto.

—¿Crees que son imaginaciones mías el temblor de tu cuerpo? —preguntó él cubriéndole un pecho.

—Yo… no estoy temblando.

—¿Crees que son imaginaciones mías la forma como te abres de piernas para que yo pueda hacer esto?

«¡Oh, Dios mío!», exclamó Bella en silencio cuando un largo dedo de Edward la penetró. No podía negar lo que Edward la hacía sentir. Se sintió derretir cuando Edward sustituyó el dedo con su miembro, llenándola y haciéndola gritar de placer.

—¿Son imaginaciones mías el placer que te pro porciono, Bella? —preguntó Edward incrementando el ritmo de sus movimientos.

—No… no… no…

—Entonces, es verdad, ¿no? Es verdad que me de seas con desesperación, ¿verdad, Bella?

—Sí… sí…

Bella se puso tensa cuando él, conteniendo sus movimientos, la mantuvo al borde del precipicio.

—Por favor… por favor… ¡Ya!

Edward la llevó al éxtasis con un profundo empe llón, dejándola después como una muñeca de trapo en sus brazos. Bella sintió el estallido de él dentro de su cuerpo, el aroma del acto sexual embriagán dola.

De nuevo, Bella se arrepintió de haberse traicio nado a sí misma y una profunda tristeza se apoderó de ella.

Por fin, Edward se separó de ella y se levantó de la cama.

—Tengo que irme a trabajar —dijo él—. ¿Quieres que te lleve de paso a la escuela?

Bella se cubrió el cuerpo con la sábana.

—No, iré en tranvía —respondió ella evitando su mirada.

—¿Y tu coche?

—He tenido que venderlo.

Edward frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué?

Bella se encogió de hombros.

—Necesitaba el dinero para comprar pintura y lienzos.

—Si quieres, puedo proporcionarte un coche, ¿qué me dices?

Bella sacudió la cabeza, aún sin mirarle. Edward se acercó de nuevo a la cama, le alzó la barbilla y la obligó a mirarle a los ojos.

—Haré que te traigan un coche lo antes posible —dijo él—. Puedes disponer de él el tiempo que quie ras.

—No quiero un coche, Edward. No me parece bien —respondió Bella.

Edward se enderezó.

—Considéralo un pago por los servicios prestados —dijo él pasando los ojos por su cuerpo.

Los ojos de Bella echaron chispas de furia.

—Lo que has dicho es repugnante.

Edward arqueó las cejas.

—Pero acertado, ¿no?

—No —respondió ella cerrando las manos en dos puños—. La única razón por la que me he acostado contigo es por…

—¿Por qué, Bella? ¿Por recordar viejos tiempos?

Bella se pasó la lengua por los labios.

—Sabes perfectamente por qué lo he hecho —dijo ella en voz baja.

—Porque no has podido resistirlo, ¿verdad? —Edward esbozó una sonrisa burlona—. Porque eres una mujer a quien le resulta difícil saciarse sexualmente y siempre estás a la búsqueda de alguien con quien acostarte, ¿no?

—No, no es eso en absoluto.

Edward dio un paso en dirección al cuarto de baño.

—No tengo problemas en tenerte ocupada durante las seis próximas semanas, incluso un par de meses; pero, después de eso, nos divorciamos.

—No voy a volver a acostarme contigo —declaró Bella alzando la barbilla con gesto desafiante antes de taparse la cabeza con la sábana.

Edward, riendo, fue al cuarto de baño y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Después de que Edward se marchara a trabajar y antes de levantarse, una idea acudió a la mente de Bella. La rechazó al instante, no quería pensar, ni por un momento, que Jacob, intencionadamente, hu biera querido destruir su reputación y su matrimo nio. Sin embargo, la idea seguía ahí. Sí, le había ha blado de sus problemas a Jacob en numerosas ocasiones durante los primeros meses de su matrimonio, le había confesado que sospechaba que Edward le era infiel durante sus viajes de trabajo, y Jacob siempre se había mostrado comprensivo con ella. No tenía razón para creer que podría traicionarla cuando llevaba siendo amigo íntimo suyo tanto tiempo.

Pero ya no tenía tanta confianza con Jacob como en el pasado, se recordó a sí misma con pesar. Jacob se había convertido en un extraño, hacía semanas que no sabía nada de él.

Sin embargo, Bella sabía que Jacob tenía dere cho a saber que, en caso de estar embarazada, él era uno de los dos hombres que podían ser el padre de la criatura.

De camino a la escuela, iba a comprar el aparato para hacerse la prueba del embarazo… Y también iba a llamar a Jacob.

.

.

.

.

Espero que les guste el capitulo, les dije que iba a ser caliente no... jejeje. Que susto lo que vaya a pasar. O-O.

Las quiero nos vemos pronto.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclamer: Es una adaptación, ni los personajes ni la trama son míos. Son de dos autoras geniales, Meyer y Milburne.**

—Hola, Jacob —Bella se apretó el móvil al oído para amortiguar el ruido de los estudiantes que pasaban por el estudio—. Soy yo, Bella.

—Ah, hola, Bella —respondió Jacob—. Iba a llamarte. Quería que fueras tú la primera en recibir la noticia.

—¿Qué noticia?

—Me voy a vivir a Canadá. Me voy a casar. Me iré dentro de un mes más o menos.

—Felicidades. Mi madre mencionó algo respecto a que estabas viéndote con alguien del extranjero. No sabes cuánto me alegro por ti.

—Gracias, Bella —Jacob se aclaró la garganta—. He oído que tú y Edward habéis vuelto.

—Sí. Estoy muy contenta.

—Estupendo. Estupendo.

—Jacob, ¿te parece que podríamos vernos para charlar un rato? ¿Mañana o así?

—Estoy bastante ocupado; ya sabes, planificando la boda y esas cosas…

—Es muy importante —dijo ella—. ¿Y esta noche?

—Escucha, Bella, lo mejor es que lo olvidemos todo. Es agua pasada, ¿de acuerdo?

—Creo que estoy embarazada.

—Eso es maravilloso, Bella —dijo Jacob—. Es absolutamente maravilloso. Me alegro mucho por ti. Siempre has querido tener un hijo.

—Jacob… no lo entiendes —Bella tragó saliva—. Podría ser tuyo…

Se hizo un tenso silencio.

—Jacob, ¿me has oído?

—Sí… Sí, te he oído.

—No sé qué hacer. Estoy muy asustada.

—Bella, no puede ser mío.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? —preguntó ella.

—¿De cuántas semanas estás?

—No lo sé, aún no me he hecho siquiera la prueba del embarazo. Lo he estado retrasando. Tengo miedo de decírselo a Edward.

—Deberías ir a que te viera un ginecólogo —dijo él—. Estoy seguro de que me dejará fuera cuando eche las cuentas.

Se hizo otro silencio.

—Jacob, Edward no me ha perdonado. No esta mos juntos otra vez, sólo fingimos estarlo por Emmet y por Anthony.

Bella le explicó la situación y luego añadió:

—Esto va a complicar mucho las cosas. Necesito comprender cómo ocurrió, ya sabes que no recuerdo nada.

—Ya te dije lo que pasó.

—Dímelo otra vez, con todo detalle. No me im porta lo embarazoso que pueda ser. Tengo que com prender qué fue lo que me condujo a…

—Lo siento, pero tengo que dejarte, Bella. Estoy es perando una llamada de Mischa en cualquier momento.

—Jacob, por favor, yo…

—Déjalo ya, Bella —dijo Jacob, interrumpiéndola—. No tiene sentido seguir por este camino. Tengo que dejarte. Adiós.

Bella se quedó mirando a su teléfono móvil, sin comprender su silencio.

La casa estaba muy silenciosa cuando regresó, lo que la hizo sentirse desesperadamente sola.

Subió a la habitación, sacó del bolso la caja con lo necesario para la prueba del embarazo y se la quedó mirando durante unos segundos. Quería saber si estaba embarazada y, al mismo tiempo, olvidarse de todo. Era una cobardía, lo sabía, pero acabó me tiendo la caja en el cajón donde guardaba su ropa in terior, debajo de las prendas de encaje y seda.

Lanzó un suspiro, se acercó a la cama, donde ha bía dejado el bolso y sacó el teléfono móvil.

—Mamá, ¿tienes tiempo para hablar un momento? —preguntó Bella cuando su madre se puso al aparato.

—Ah, me alegro de que hayas llamado, Bella —dijo Renné en tono animado—. Te he llamado hace un rato, pero estabas comunicando. He hablado con Edward para invitaros a que vinierais a cenar esta noche y ha aceptado la invitación.

—Por lo que tengo entendido, no sería la primera vez —comentó Bella con cierta ironía.

—Espero que no estés enfadada porque hayamos seguido viéndonos con él —su madre suspiró—. Edward ha consentido que vuelvas con él y deberías es tar agradecida, aunque no sé cuánto tiempo va a du rar la reconciliación.

A Bella le dio un vuelco el corazón.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —preguntó Bella.

—Ya sabes cómo eres, Bella. Me da miedo que vuelvas a estropear las cosas.

—Gracias por la confianza que tienes en mí, mamá. Es justo lo que a una chica le gusta oírle decir a su madre.

—Bella, no eres insegura, eres inmadura —dijo Renné—. Has tenido todo lo que se puede comprar con dinero y sigue sin ser suficiente para ti. Por el amor de Dios, ¿qué más quieres de nosotros?

Bella sintió unas lágrimas aflorar a sus ojos.

—Lo que quiero es que me aceptéis tal y como soy. ¿Es pedir demasiado?

—Estás diciendo tonterías otra vez, Bella. Tu pa dre y yo hemos hecho lo que hemos podido por apo yarte, pero pareces incapaz de reconocerlo.

—¿Me quieres, mamá? —preguntó ella.

—¿Qué clase de pregunta es ésa?

—La clase de pregunta que una hija insegura siente la necesidad de hacer de vez en cuando.

—Bella, no le encuentro sentido a esta conversa ción —declaró Renné—. De todos modos, claro que te quiero. Eres mi hija.

—¿Y papá, me quiere?

—Bella, por favor, esto es ridículo… :

—¿Me quiere?

—Claro que te quiere.

—Nunca me lo ha dicho. No me lo ha dicho ni una sola vez.

—Ya sabes que tu padre no es expresivo respecto a sus sentimientos —contestó Renné.

—Pero es muy cariñoso con Emmet.

—Sí, pero eso debe de ser porque Emmet es un chico —dijo su madre—. Y ahora, deja de hacer pre guntas tontas. Hasta esta noche, a las siete.

—Mamá…

—Bella, tengo que ir a ver cómo va el asado.

—¿Es una pierna de cordero más importante que tu propia hija?

Renné lanzó un suspiro.

—¿Tienes problemas con Edward?

—No —mintió Bella—. Es sólo que estoy algo sen timental.

«Y creo que estoy embarazada, pero no sé quién es el padre», añadió Bella para sí.

—Edward es un buen hombre, Bella. Muy pocos matrimonios sobreviven después de que la esposa haya sido infiel. Deberías estar muy agradecida, mucho.

—Lo estoy.

—Hasta esta noche. A propósito, los chicos van a venir también. Tu padre va a ir a recogerlos al cole gio —dijo Renné—. Y otra cosa, he preparado tu pos tre preferido.

Bella se pasó una mano por los ojos.

—Gracias, mamá.

Bella dejó escapar un suspiro mientras dirigía la mirada hacia el armario. Tras unos momentos de duda, se acercó al cajón de la ropa interior, sacó la caja que había dejado allí hacía unos minutos y, con ella en la mano, se fue al cuarto de baño.

Edward encontró a Bella en el salón, sentada en el borde de uno de los sofás y mordiéndose lo que le quedaba de las uñas. Al verle, se quitó la mano de la boca y se sonrojó.

—Mamá me ha dicho que te ha llamado para invi tarnos a cenar —dijo ella—. Los chicos también van a ir.

—Sí. Pero si no te apetece ir, pondremos una dis culpa.

—No, es mejor que vayamos —respondió Bella mirando al suelo.

Edward se acercó a ella y le puso una mano en el hombro.

—¿Qué pasa, Bella?

Bella alzó los ojos y le miró.

—Nada. Es sólo que estoy algo cansada y baja de moral.

«Y embarazada». La caja, después de haberse he cho la prueba, estaba en un estante del armario, de bajo de los jerseys. Esperaba que Jane no la en contrara accidentalmente.

Necesitaba tiempo para prepararse antes de de círselo a Edward.

—Te he comprado un coche —dijo Edward, inte rrumpiendo el momentáneo silencio—. Lo van a traer mañana por la mañana a primera hora.

Bella esbozó una sonrisa forzada.

—Gracias… pero no deberías haberte molestado. Estoy acostumbrada al transporte público.

—Preferiría que utilizaras el coche que te he com prado —dijo él—. No me gustaría que los periodistas empezaran a hacer comentarios sobre por qué mi esposa va en tranvía mientras yo dispongo de un co che lujoso y también de chófer cuando quiero.

—Así que es por las apariencias, ¿eh? —dijo ella con amargura.

—Naturalmente —contestó Edward—. Pero lo esta mos haciendo por los chicos, ¿no?

—Sí, tienes razón. En fin, creo que deberíamos ir nos ya —dijo Bella con voz algo ronca—. Mamá se está tomando muchas molestias con la cena y no me gustaría llegar tarde.

Llegaron con algo de retraso a casa de los padres de Bella, pero su padre, Emmet y Anthony habían llegado hacía poco y aún estaban sirviéndose las bebidas.

Emmet se acercó a Bella, una vez que todos tuvie ron una copa en la mano, y le sonrió cariñosamente.

—Estoy feliz. Hace meses que no venía a casa.

—¿Tan mal te encuentras en el internado? —le pre guntó ella con preocupación.

—No —respondió Emmet . Bueno, últimamente las cosas no han ido muy bien, pero se están empezando a arreglar.

Bella lanzó una mirada a Anthony, que parecía es tar siendo amonestado por su tío.

— Anthony no parece muy contento de estar aquí esta noche —comentó ella.

—Ya. Para él es como estar en el campamento enemigo —dijo Emmet—. Siento lo que te dijo la otra noche. A mí me dieron ganas de darle un puñetazo.

—No te preocupes, ahora que Edward y yo esta mos juntos, se le acabará pasando.

Emmet la miró fijamente a los ojos.

—¿Es de verdad, Bells? —preguntó su hermano—. No lo estaréis haciendo por nosotros, para que pase mos los exámenes y esas cosas, ¿verdad?

A Bella le costó un gran esfuerzo mantenerle la mirada a su hermano.

—Emmet, no te preocupes, estamos juntos porque queremos estarlo.

—Eso le he dicho a Anthony, pero él no está conven cido del todo —dijo Emmet.

—¿Cómo crees que podríamos convencerle? —pre guntó Bella.

Emmet se quedó pensativo un momento.

—¿Se os ha ocurrido repetir públicamente los vo tos matrimoniales?

Bella lanzó una mirada en dirección a Edward y le dio un vuelco el corazón al ver que él la estaba mirando también. Al momento, forzó una sonrisa antes de volver a dirigirse a su hermano.

—No hemos hablado de ello, pero quizá debería mos consultarlo con Edward.

—¿Consultar qué conmigo? —preguntó Edward ro deándole la cintura con un brazo.

Emmet le sonrió.

—Estábamos hablando de por qué no repetís los votos matrimoniales.

Edward miró a Bella.

—¿Qué te parece, querida? ¿Te apetece ir de novia por segunda vez?

Bella se humedeció los labios.

—No creo que sea necesario…

—Ya os he dicho que la reconciliación no es de verdad —dijo Anthony uniéndose a ellos—. Bella no lo hará porque, tan pronto como se le presente la ocasión, volverá con su amante.

— Anthony, te he advertido que no hables así a tu tía…

La mirada desafiante de Anthony interrumpió la re primenda de su tío.

—¿Por qué no le miras el teléfono móvil? —sugirió Anthony —. Mira las llamadas que ha hecho y te garan tizo que verás que se ha puesto en contacto con él.

Bella estuvo a punto de desvanecerse en ese ins tante. Presa del pánico, lanzó una mirada a su bolso, donde el teléfono móvil contenía la evidencia.

—Te equivocas —dijo Edward—. No necesito hacer semejante cosa. Confiamos el uno en el otro y he mos dejado él pasado atrás.

—Yo no me fiaría de una cualquiera —dijo Anthony en un susurro que pudo llegar a los oídos de los que estaban a su lado.

—¡La cena está lista! —anunció Renné alegremen te—. Venga, chicos, sentaos.

Edward retuvo a Bella mientras los chicos se sen taban a la mesa.

—Esto no está saliendo como pensábamos —le dijo él en un susurro—. Vamos a tener que esforzarnos algo más.

—¿Qué sugieres que hagamos? —preguntó ella con expresión preocupada.

—No lo sé, pero vamos a tener que hacer algo y pronto —contestó Edward llevándola hacia la mesa.

.

.

.

.

Espero que les guste el capitulo, yo también aborrezco a este Edward pero ni modo. Que susto lo que vaya a pasar. O-O.

Las quiero nos vemos pronto.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclamer: Es una adaptación, ni los personajes ni la trama son míos. Son de dos autoras geniales, Meyer y Milburne.**

Bella se sentó al lado de Edward e hizo un esfuerzo por hacer justicia a la cena que su madre había preparado. Los chicos estaban sentados el uno frente al otro y, aunque Emmet logró ignorar las miradas insidiosas de Anthony, no tuvo la misma suerte con las preguntas de su padre respecto al empeoramiento de sus notas escolares.

Por fin, Bella no pudo soportarlo más.

—¿No te parece algo hipócrita criticar a Anthony por meterse con Emmet? Es justo lo que tú estás haciendo con él.

—¿Qué has dicho? —Charlie lanzó una furiosa mirada a su hija.

Bella alzó la barbilla.

—Me has oído perfectamente. No haces más que menoscabarle la confianza en sí mismo, igual que has hecho toda la vida conmigo.

Edward le cubrió la mano.

—Querida…

Bella volvió el rostro con expresión irritada.

—No te metas en esto, Edward. Es un asunto entre mi padre y yo.

—Estás diciendo tonterías, como de costumbre —le dijo Charlie a Bella.

—Gracias por el apoyo, Bella, pero puedo defen derme yo solo —dijo Emmet al tiempo que clavaba los ojos en su padre—. Estoy haciendo lo que puedo por prepararme para los exámenes finales. Sé que tú y mamá os llevaréis una desilusión si no consigo la nota suficiente para entrar en la facultad de medi cina o de derecho, pero ¿se os ha ocurrido pensar que puede que no quiera ser médico ni abogado?

Bella vio que sus padres, horrorizados, intercam biaban una mirada.

—¡Tienes que hacer algo con tu vida! —dijo Charlie alzando la voz—. No estarás pensando en conver tirte en un artista, o algo igualmente inútil, como tu hermana, ¿verdad?

—Bella es una pintora de mucho talento, señor Swan —intervino Edward con calma—. Debe ría estar orgulloso de ella.

Bella le lanzó una mirada de agradecimiento.

—Es cosa mía lo que decida hacer con mi vida —contestó Emmet.

—¡No lo es si quien paga los estudios soy yo! —ex clamó Charlie.

—No los estás pagando tú, papá —dijo Bella con una mirada retadora—. Es Edward quien se está en cargando de eso, ¿no?

Charlie apretó los labios y se levantó de la mesa.

—Ha sido un idiota por admitirte en su casa otra vez —declaró Charlie—. Tengo ganas de contarle la verdad respecto a tu…

—No, Charlie —dijo Renné con una nota de de sesperación en la voz—. Por favor…

Bella, muy tensa, vio a su padre abandonar la mesa y salir del comedor. Luego, tragó saliva al ver el esfuerzo con que su madre se levantó y empezó a recoger los platos.

—Mamá…

Renné esbozó una valiente sonrisa.

—¿Alguien quiere postre? He hecho tarta de queso.

—Yo te ayudaré a recoger —dijo Emmet poniéndose en pie.

Anthony le imitó.

—Yo también echaré una mano.

Emmet le dedicó una sonrisa.

—Gracias.

—Cuando estoy en casa, siempre ayudo a mi ma dre —dijo Anthony mientras salían del comedor.

Edward le acarició la cabeza a Bella.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

—No lo sé…

—¿Quieres que vaya a hablar con tu padre?

—¿Para qué? No cambiaría nada. Siempre ha es tado en contra de mí —Bella echó la silla hacia atrás y se levantó—. Necesito un poco de aire fresco.

Edward la acompañó al jardín. Allí, le rodeó el cuerpo con un brazo y la atrajo hacia sí. Cada vez le costaba más mantener la distancia con ella. Bella había cometido una equivocación, pero ¿quién no lo hacía?

—Edward… —le susurró ella acariciándole el pe cho con el aliento.

Edward le alzó la barbilla con un dedo.

—¿Qué, querida?

—¿En serio te parece que tengo talento para pintar?

Edward le acarició la mejilla.

—¿Tanto te importa mi opinión, Bella?

Como era su costumbre, Bella se humedeció los labios.

—Sí, sí es importante.

—Creo que tienes talento para muchas cosas —res pondió Edward con los ojos fijos en la boca de ella—. La pintura es una de esas cosas.

—¿Para qué otras cosas tengo talento?

Edward sonrió.

—Tienes talento para hacer que me pregunte por qué estoy aquí, en casa de tus padres, cuando podría estar en mi propia casa, en la cama, con tu hermoso cuerpo bajo el mío.

Entonces, Edward la besó y ella se le entregó to talmente.

—Me vuelves loco —le susurró Edward al tiempo que le mordisqueaba el labio inferior.

—Y tú a mí —respondió ella tocándole la punta de la lengua con la suya.

Edward, de repente, alzó la cabeza y se apartó li geramente de ella al ver allí a su sobrino.

—¿Qué quieres, Anthony?

—Sólo decirte que no eres el único al que ella de sea —dijo Anthony fríamente al tiempo que alargaba una mano con el teléfono móvil de Bella hacia su tío.

Bella se estremeció de pies a cabeza y contuvo la respiración cuando Edward, con el teléfono en la mano, examinó los mensajes y apretó los dientes al ver lo que estaba escrito allí.

Después de lo que a Bella le pareció una eternidad, Edward desconectó el móvil y se lo dio a Bella con mirada inexpresiva.

—No estoy seguro de que sea buena idea leer o es cuchar los mensajes de otras personas —dijo Edward—. A veces, pueden malinterpretarse y causar un daño innecesario.

—Te advertí que seguía viéndole —dijo Anthony.

Bella se quedó mirando el teléfono que sujetaba con temblorosas manos, lo abrió y accedió a sus mensajes. Había uno escrito de Jacob: _Ven a mi casa el viernes a las cuatro. Jacob._

Bella miró a Edward, que la estaba observando.

—No es lo que piensas —dijo ella.

—No, estoy seguro de que no lo es —contestó Edward tomándola del brazo para llevarla al interior de la casa, a la mesa en la que Renné estaba sir viendo el postre.

Los chicos pronto dieron cuenta de la tarta de queso, pero Bella vio que Edward estaba distraído y comía a desgana.

—Nosotros llevaremos a los chicos al colegio —le dijo Edward a Renné cuando hubieron acabado el postre.

—Gracias, Edward —respondió ella, sonrojándose ligeramente—, Charlie se ha acostado ya, tenía do lor de cabeza. Como puedes suponer, últimamente está sometido a una gran tensión.

—Gracias por la cena, señora Swan —dijo Edward inmediatamente.

Renné, con manos temblorosas y ojos sospecho samente brillantes, se puso en pie y comenzó a reco ger los platos del postre.

—Creo que he tomado demasiado vino —dijo Renné con una forzada carcajada—. No debería haberlo he cho, siempre me ha sentado mal el alcohol. A Bella le pasa lo mismo. Como bebamos más de medio vaso, luego no podemos acordarnos de lo que decimos ni de lo que hacemos.

—Edward, ¿nos vas a llevar al colegio o no? —pre guntó Anthony acercándose a la puerta—. Nos la vamos a cargar si no estamos allí a las diez.

—Bien, vamos —dijo Edward.

Renné continuó recogiendo los platos.

—Vamos, Edward, no te preocupes por mí, estoy bien.

—¿Seguro?

Ella sonrió temblorosamente.

—Sí, seguro.

.

.

.

.

Espero que les guste el capitulo, a mí me encanto, me enoja Charlie y este Anthony tan resentido pero ni modo en el próximo pasan cosas.

Les doy mil gracias a quienes me leen me dejan sus reviews y sus alertas, las quiero mucho. Esta vez deje dos capítulos porque como hace mucho que no actualizo, espero que les enganche otra vez la historia, ya casi termina, en fin BESOS LAS QUIERO


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclamer: Es una adaptación, ni los personajes ni la trama son míos. Son de dos autoras geniales, Meyer y Milburne.**

Después de dejar a los chicos en el colegio, Edward guardó silencio unos minutos antes de abordar el tema del mensaje que Bella había recibido de Jacob.

—Aunque me disgusta que mi sobrino haya aga rrado tu teléfono móvil para ver tus mensajes, me pregunto si no me has mentido respecto a no haber seguido en contacto con Jacob Black.

—No te he mentido —respondió Bella—. Llevo seis o siete semanas sin ver a Jacob.

—Pero has entrado en contacto con él reciente mente.

—Sí… quería preguntarle sobre aquella noche. Pensé que me podía ayudar a recordar lo que pasó.

Edward respiró profundamente.

—Yo puedo ayudarte a refrescar la memoria. Esta bas acostada en su cama desnuda…

—No sigas, por favor —le interrumpió Bella lle vándose una mano a los ojos.

—Es verdad, Bella. Dices que no te acuerdas de nada, pero te acostaste con él. Tú misma lo has di cho. No hay duda posible.

—Lo sé… —dijo ella en un ahogado susurro—. Él me lo dijo también a mí.

Edward le lanzó una soslayada mirada.

—¿Te dijo lo que ocurrió? ¿Quién empezó?

—¿Qué más da eso? Jamás me lo perdonarás, así que no tiene importancia. Ni siquiera te importa que no pueda recordarlo. En lo que a ti concierne, te trai cioné acostándome con otro hombre. Ni siquiera se te ha pasado por la cabeza que pueda haber otra ex plicación.

—¿Qué otra explicación? —preguntó Edward—. Por el amor de Dios, Bella, te vi en su cama.

—Sí, lo sé. Y yo vi las fotos que Angela Weber te en vió, pero resultaron ser falsas —observó Bella.

Edward paró el coche delante de su casa.

—Si hubiera otra explicación, me gustaría saber cuál es y quién me la va a dar porque, según parece, tú no te acuerdas de nada.

—¿No crees que sea verdad que no me acuerdo? —preguntó ella con creciente angustia—. ¿Te das cuenta de lo horrible que es despertarse en la cama de un amigo y no acordarse de cómo se llegó a ese punto?

Edward recordó lo que Renné Swan había dicho después de la cena.

—¿Bebiste aquella noche? —preguntó él por fin.

—Bebí algo, pero no mucho. Casi nunca bebo por que el alcohol me produce migraña. Estaba muy dis gustada… después de nuestra pelea. Fui a casa de Jacob porque quería desahogarme. Estaba empe zando a darme una migraña y sabía que si no to maba alguna pastilla, estaría mala durante días.

—¿Qué tomaste?

Bella frunció el ceño, tratando de recordar.

—No estoy segura… Jacob me dio un calmante que le habían dado cuando se torció un ligamento de la rodilla. Era un calmante muy fuerte porque, al poco de tomarlo, me sentí mareada… pero también podía haber sido debido a que llevaba todo el día sin comer.

—En resumen, que no te acuerdas de cómo aca baste en la cama de Black, ¿es eso?

Bella asintió.

Edward lanzó un suspiro, salió del coche y la ayudó a salir. Una vez dentro de la casa, él se volvió hacia ella.

—Lo de verle el viernes, ¿es sólo porque quieres que te ayude a recordar?

—Sí. Jacob se va a ir a vivir a Canadá dentro de un mes más o menos. Cuando le llamé, no parecía entu siasmarle la idea de verme, pero ha debido de reca pacitar.

Edward la miró intensamente.

—Espero de todo corazón que no me estés min tiendo, Bella.

—No te estoy mintiendo, Edward.

—No quiero que vayas sola a su casa. De hecho, te lo prohíbo terminantemente —dijo Edward al cabo de unos segundos.

Bella le miró con angustia.

—Edward, tengo que ir sola. Jacob no consentiría en verme si me acompañara otra persona. A él tam bién le avergüenza lo ocurrido. Se negaría a darme detalles tan íntimos delante de alguien más.

Detalles tan íntimos como su embarazo, pensó ella con suma angustia.

—No vas a ir sin mí.

—No puedes darme órdenes, Edward. No voy a consentirlo.

—Eres mi esposa, Bella. No voy a permitir que vayas a la casa de otro hombre sola.

—No puedo dar crédito a mis oídos —respondió ella con furia—. Ya no soy tu esposa, pronto voy a ser tu ex esposa.

—Eres mi mujer, Bella, y lo serás hasta que yo lo diga.

Bella le miró con incredulidad.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—He decidido que vamos a seguir casados el tiempo que yo decida —contestó él con decisión.

—Esto es una locura.

—Quizá lo sea, pero estoy disfrutando esta locura —comentó él agarrándola y atrayéndola hacia sí—. Puede que ya no estemos enamorados, pero aún nos deseamos.

—¿Y qué va a decir tu amante cuando se entere? —preguntó ella con mirada colérica.

—Tendrá que aceptarlo —respondió él.

—No te importa herir los sentimientos de ella o de cualquier otra mujer, ¿verdad? Lo único que te im porta es lo que tú quieres.

—Lo que quiero es a ti, Bella, y eso es lo único que me importa en estos momentos.

—Lo que quieres es que pague mi infidelidad, eso es lo que quieres —dijo ella con amargura.

—¿Te parece extraño? Fuiste tú quien destrozó nuestro futuro.

—No lo habría hecho si me hubiera sentido más segura en mi matrimonio —contestó Bella.

—Eso es una tontería —dijo Edward con enfado—. Estaba trabajando para lograr que nuestra vida tu viera una base sólida, deberías haberte dado cuenta de ello en vez de comportarte como una niña mi mada. Te adoraba, Bella. Eras mi vida entera.

Los ojos de ella se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Y tú la mía… Te quería tanto… Aún te quiero.

Al instante, Edward la soltó. Su expresión se convirtió en una máscara.

—En ese caso, tienes una forma extraña de demos trarlo.

Bella le miró con expresión atormentada.

—¿Sientes algo por mí, Edward… a pesar de lo que hice?

Edward tardó unos segundos en contestar y no fue la respuesta que ella esperaba.

—Si lo que quieres es una declaración de amor, vas a llevarte una desilusión —contestó Edward—. No siento amor por ninguna mujer y menos por ti. Desde tu infidelidad, mis relaciones han sido pura mente carnales, nada más. Debo darte las gracias por la lección; aunque, por supuesto, debería ha berla aprendido mucho antes, con lo que hizo mi madre. Mi madre utilizó a mi padre igual que tú lo has hecho conmigo.

A Bella se le encogió el corazón al perder la es peranza.

—Comprendo tu amargura; de haber ocurrido al contrario, yo estaría igual que tú —dijo ella—. Pero… ¿no puedes perdonarme?

—No, no puedo —respondió Edward con mirada dura.

—En ese caso, no tiene sentido seguir hablando —dijo ella con un nudo en la garganta.

—¿Es por eso por lo que te has entregado a mí con tanta facilidad? —le preguntó Edward tras una tensa pausa—. ¿Para que volviera a aceptarte en mi vida?

Ella le miró con expresión aturdida.

—¡No, claro que no! Me puse en contacto contigo por los chicos.

—¿Lo planeaste con ellos? —preguntó Edward con mirada recelosa.

—¿Qué estás diciendo?

—No te hagas la inocente, Bella. Debería haberlo supuesto.

—¿Qué?

La expresión de Edward mostró un profundo des dén.

—No te gustaba cómo iba el divorcio, así que de cidiste crear una situación que nos obligara a estar juntos con la esperanza de ablandarme para cuando llegara el momento final del divorcio.

—¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Yo no he planeado nada!

—Debo admitir que me impresiona el lavado de cerebro que le has hecho a Emmet —continuó Edward—. Desde luego, está representando muy bien su papel.

—Yo no sabía nada del problema de los chicos hasta que mi madre me llamó y me lo dijo —declaró Bella—. Emmet no me había contado nada.

—Vamos, Bella, ¿esperas que me crea eso des pués del teatro de esta noche?

Confusa, Bella se lo quedó mirando.

—¿Qué teatro?

— Anthony sabía demasiado —contestó Edward—. Sa bía que habías estado en contacto con Black, ¿por qué si no iba a mencionar tu teléfono móvil y luego iba a traérmelo para que viera el mensaje de tu amante?

—Ha debido de sospechar algo. No sé…

— Anthony te quería mucho —continuó Edward—. Hasta lo de tu infidelidad, pensaba que tú eras lo mejor de mi vida.

—Lo sé —Bella, avergonzada, bajó la cabeza.

—¿Así que niegas haberte confabulado con los chicos? —preguntó Edward después de otro silencio.

—Sí, claro que lo niego. Me sorprendió tanto como a ti que ya no fueran amigos.

Edward la miró fijamente durante unos segundos eternos.

—Yo no me he confabulado con nadie, Edward —dijo Bella—. ¿Por qué iba yo a pedirle a Anthony que me insultara como lo ha hecho?

—Entonces, ¿crees que se han confabulado ellos solos? —preguntó Edward frunciendo el ceño.

Bella bajó la mirada y se mordió los labios.

—No lo sé, aunque es posible. Emmet estaba muy preocupado por mí…

—¿Preocupado? ¿Por qué?

Bella alzó el rostro para mirarle y volvió a bajar los ojos antes de contestar:

—Creo que Emmet pensaba que yo estaba depri mida.

—¿Y lo estabas? —preguntó él suavizando la voz.

—Un poco —confesó ella—. Bueno, bastante…

Edward lanzó un suspiro y se pasó una mano por el cabello. Luego, la miró fijamente a los ojos y dijo:

—Me parece que no eres tan caprichosa y tan re belde como aparentas. Es una imagen que das con el fin de ocultar tu vulnerabilidad.

Bella se mordió los labios y guardó silencio.

—Quedan tres semanas para que los chicos termi nen los exámenes —dijo él—. Tú aún tienes que termi nar el proyecto de fin de carrera, que debe de ser bastante difícil. Lo que propongo es que pasemos estas tres semanas haciendo lo que deberíamos ha ber hecho al casarnos: aprender a convivir.

—¿Y cómo vamos a hacerlo? —preguntó ella.

—Ven aquí y te lo demostraré —los ojos negros de Edward la atraían como un imán.

Bella se acercó a él y el corazón empezó a latirle con fuerza en el momento en que se encontró en los brazos de Edward. Y tembló cuando los labios de él rozaron los suyos.

Edward buscó entrada con la lengua y ella se la franqueó. Edward le puso las manos en las nalgas, estrechándola contra su cuerpo, haciéndole sentir su erección, recordándole la pasión que había entre los dos.

Por fin, Edward apartó la boca de la suya.

—Creo que deberíamos terminar esto en la cama, ¿te parece bien?

—Sí, me parece bien.

Edward la miró fijamente a los ojos.

—¿Me sigues queriendo, Bella?

Ella sonrió con tristeza.

—Sí, aún te quiero.

—En ese caso, suspende tu encuentro con Black —dijo Edward al tiempo que agarraba el bolso de ella y le daba el teléfono móvil—. Envíale un mensaje diciéndole que no vas a verle… nunca más.

Bella titubeó.

—Hazlo, Bella —le ordenó Edward—. Si algún pe riodista se enterase de que aún te ves con tu amante, nuestra farsa saldría a la luz. Hazlo.

Bella tecleó el mensaje y lo envió.

—¿Satisfecho? —preguntó ella.

—No del todo —Edward la alzó en sus brazos—. Pero la noche es joven aún.

.

.

.

.

Se que merezco que me envíen a los Vulturi, pero volvi aquí estoy y por que las quiero dejo 2 cap. Ya se van dando muchas pistas para concluir la historia, espero que les guste.

Les doy mil gracias a quienes me leen me dejan sus reviews y sus alertas, las quiero mucho. BESOS LAS QUIERO


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclamer: Es una adaptación, ni los personajes ni la trama son míos. Son de dos autoras geniales, Meyer y Milburne.**

Tres semanas más tarde, Edward apartó la mirada del periódico cuando Bella entró en la cocina.

—¿No te encuentras bien, querida? Estás un poco pálida.

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa.

—Ya sabes que no me gustan demasiado las maña nas.

Edward se levantó del taburete y, colocándole ambas manos en las mejillas, le dio un beso en la frente.

—Cuídate —dijo él—. Sólo te queda una semana más y todo habrá acabado.

A Bella le dio un vuelco el corazón.

—¿Qué es lo que habrá acabado?

Edward sonrió irónicamente.

—¿Se te ha olvidado la exposición de fin de carrera?

—Ah… eso.

Edward le puso un dedo en la barbilla y se la alzó.

—¿Qué te pasa? Últimamente, te veo preocupada. ¿Estás disgustada conmigo por algo?

—No —respondió Bella.

Durante las tres últimas semanas, Edward había sido encantador con ella. Se le había ocurrido incluso que él pudiera haberse vuelto a enamorar de ella; pero si era así, no lo había dicho. Necesitaba saber lo que Edward sentía con el fin de poder confesarle que estaba embarazada, pero no quería des truir el frágil bienestar del que gozaban juntos.

—Entonces, ¿qué te pasa? —insistió él.

—Sólo quiero que me quieras —dijo Bella—. ¿Es pedir demasiado?

Edward se apartó de ella dando un paso atrás.

—Sí, lo es.

—¿Es que estas tres últimas semanas no han signi ficado nada para ti? —preguntó Bella con desespera ción—. Hemos estado muy bien y lo sabes.

—Para, Bella.

—No quiero que nos divorciemos —Bella no pudo evitar echarse a llorar.

—Lo que te pasa es que estás nerviosa por la ex posición. Te encontrarás mejor cuando pase todo.

—¡Maldita sea! Estoy así porque estoy embara zada.

Bella no había tenido intención de decírselo a bocajarro, pero ya estaba hecho.

—¿De cuántas semanas? —preguntó Edward.

—No lo sé con seguridad, pero llevo sin el pe riodo… tres meses más o menos.

Se hizo un tenso silencio.

—¿Es mío? —preguntó Edward por fin.

Bella tragó saliva y se obligó a mirarle a los ojos.

—No… estoy segura. Pero creo que sí, que es tuyo.

Bella observó los cambios de expresión del ros tro de Edward: incredulidad, cinismo y una momen tánea inseguridad que ocultó al instante.

—¿Hay alguna forma de averiguarlo? —preguntó él.

Bella apretó los labios mientras intentaba conte ner las lágrimas.

—Sí… He leído que hay una prueba para estable cer la paternidad que, además, se utiliza para ver si el feto tiene algún problema; sin embargo, en algu nos casos, la prueba puede ocasionar un aborto.

Edward se pasó la mano por los cabellos y co menzó a pasearse por la cocina.

—En ese caso, olvídalo. Jamás me perdonaría a mí mismo que se produjera un aborto por saber si soy el padre o no.

Edward dejó de pasearse y la miró fijamente an tes de preguntar:

—¿Qué vas a hacer?

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso de qué voy a hacer? —preguntó ella preocupada.

—¿Vas a abortar?

Bella tragó saliva.

—¿Estás sugiriendo que lo haga?

—Es decisión tuya, por supuesto.

—No quiero hacerlo. Por favor, Edward, no me pi das que lo haga.

—Yo no te voy a pedir nada semejante.

—Pero no quieres tener un niño, ¿verdad? —pre guntó ella—. Aunque fuera tuyo, no querrías, ¿verdad?

—¿Desde cuándo sabes que estás embarazada?

Bella se mordió los labios.

—Empecé a sospecharlo la semana que me vine a vivir aquí; pero saberlo con certeza… desde hace tres semanas.

Edward la miró prolongada y silenciosamente antes de romper el silencio.

—Lo has planeado todo muy bien, ¿verdad, Bella? Una breve reconciliación, una declaración de amor y luego la noticia de tu embarazo para obligarme a aceptarte en mi vida con carácter permanente.

—Yo no he planeado nada.

—Me cuesta creer eso —respondió Edward—. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas embarazada en el mo mento que lo supiste? Has tenido muchas oportunidades para hacerlo.

—Me preocupaba tu reacción.

—Esconder la cabeza en la arena no es forma de solucionar una situación como ésta, Bella. Debías de sospechar que estabas embarazada antes de venir aquí.

—Creía que no me venía el periodo por la gripe —dijo ella.

—En cualquier caso, no voy a aceptar a ese niño hasta que no se demuestre que es mío —declaró Edward.

Bella empezó a perder la compostura.

—No puedo creer que seas tan cruel. ¿Te das cuenta de lo que esto es para mí?

—De lo que me doy cuenta es de que te preocupa tu futuro.

—¡Esto no es una cuestión de dinero, Edward!

—Entonces, ¿qué es?

—Es qué va a pasar con nosotros… y con el niño.

—Lo tienes todo bien pensado, ¿eh?

Bella le lanzó una colérica mirada.

—Ésta es la razón por la que no me atrevía a decírtelo antes. Quería esperar a que se hubieran arre glado las cosas entre nosotros para decírtelo… Es peraba que te hiciera feliz…

«Esperaba que me quisieras y que también qui sieras tener un hijo, independientemente de quién es el padre», pensó Bella.

—Pides demasiado, Bella —dijo Edward fríamente.

—Sí, supongo que sí —dijo ella con los ojos empa ñados por las lágrimas—. Y no me quieres y nunca me querrás.

Tras esas palabras, Bella se dio media vuelta y salió de la cocina.

—¿A que no sabes una cosa? —Didíme Fuller le dijo a Bella la noche de la inauguración de la expo sición.

—¿Qué?

—Todos tus cuadros tienen la etiqueta de «ven dido» —la informó Didíme con entusiasmo—. Todos.

Bella, perpleja, miró en dirección al lugar donde estaban sus cuadros y comprobó la veracidad de aquellas palabras. Todos estaban vendidos.

—¿Sabes quién los ha comprado? —preguntó Bella a Didíme.

—Ese hombre que está ahí —Didíme señaló a un hombre de unos cuarenta años que estaba pagando con una tarjeta de crédito—. ¿Le conoces?

Bella no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento de que, subconscientemente, había albergado la es peranza de que Edward se los hubiera comprado. Sin embargo, aquel hombre era un desconocido.

—No, no le conozco —le respondió a Didíme—. ¿Quién es, un coleccionista de arte?

—No lo sé —contestó Didíme—. De todos modos, qué más da. Has causado tanto revuelo… todo el mundo quiere entrevistarte.

Bella estaba disfrutando con su éxito, pero según transcurrían las horas empezó a sentirse cansada.

—¿No han podido venir ni tu marido ni tus pa dres? —preguntó Didíme casi al final de la fiesta de inauguración.

Bella sacudió la cabeza tristemente.

—No. Edward está de viaje de negocios. Y mis pa dres… en fin, digamos que esto les escandalizaría. Mi padre piensa que estos sitios están llenos de drogadictos o gente por el estilo.

—En ese caso, será mejor que no les menciones a Devlin Prosserton —le advirtió Didíme, refiriéndose a un compañero suyo de curso que tenía fama de dar fiestas infames.

—Tienes razón, no lo he mencionado —dijo Bella—. En fin, estoy agotada. Creo que me voy a ir a casa y voy a dormir una semana entera.

—Bella, tiene una visita —anunció Janea la mañana siguiente—. Está esperándola en el salón.

Bella bajó y encontró a su madre sentada en uno de los sofás.

—Mamá, qué sorpresa. Iba a ir hoy a verte para contarte…

—Bella… —Renné se puso en pie—. Por favor, hija, espera. Antes… tengo que contarte algo.

Bella se la quedó mirando con aprensión.

—Hija, he sido muy dura contigo respecto a tu desliz con Jacob —añadió Renné con expresión de pesar—. La verdad, es que he sido una hipócrita por que yo… le hice lo mismo a tu padre al principio de estar casados.

Bella abrió desmesuradamente los ojos.

—¿En serio?

Renné asintió con las mejillas enrojecidas visi blemente.

—Tuve una breve aventura con un viejo amigo… un pintor.

—¿Quieres decir que… que no soy hija de papá?

—Claro que eres su hija, Bella, de eso no hay nin guna duda —contestó Renné—. Debo confesar que, al principio, lo dudé, pero luego supe con certeza que eras hija suya. Tu padre estaba furioso conmigo, como puedes imaginar, pero se reconcilió conmigo y me ayudó durante el embarazo, que fue muy difí cil. Siempre le estaré agradecida por lo que hizo.

—Pero papá no me quiere.

—Eso no es verdad —insistió Renné—. Ya sé que es un cabezota y siempre le ha costado expresar sus sentimientos, pero te quiere.

Bella frunció el ceño.

—Mamá, ¿por qué me estás contando esto ahora?

—Quería aclarar algunas cosas contigo —respon dió Renné—. Sé que tú y yo hemos discutido mucho, y creo que es más bien culpa mía. He estado pen sando mucho en ello últimamente y creo que es por eso por lo que he venido a hablar contigo. No quiero que cometas con Edward el mismo error que yo cometí con tu padre. Edward es un hombre fuerte, de cidido y muy orgulloso.

—Sí, lo es.

—Eres feliz con él, ¿verdad, querida? —preguntó Renné—. He estado muy preocupada por ti. No quiero que sufras.

—Oh, mamá… —Bella abrazó a su madre, pen sando que ojalá pudiera decirle que ella también es taba embarazada y que no estaba segura de quién era el padre.

Renné comenzó a sollozar.

—He sido una mala madre, Bella. Y por mucho que lo intento, no sé cómo hacer mejor las cosas.

—No te preocupes, mamá —Bella le acarició la es palda a su madre—. Me alegro de que hayamos po dido hablar.

Renné se secó los ojos con un pañuelo de celulosa.

—Bueno, me has dicho que querías decirme algo. ¿Qué es? —preguntó Renné.

Bella respiró profundamente y contestó:

—Estoy embarazada.

—¡Cariño! —Renné la abrazó otra vez—. No sabes cuánto me alegro por ti. Es exactamente lo que tú y Edward necesitáis. ¿Se lo has dicho ya?

—Sí, lo ha hecho —dijo Edward desde la puerta.

Bella se volvió y le miró.

—No… no sabía que ibas a volver hoy.

—Ven aquí y dame un beso, querida —ordenó él—. Tu madre no se va a ofender, ¿verdad, señora Swan?

—Claro que no. Y, por favor, deja de hablarme de usted. Me llamo Renné.

—Muy bien, Renné —dijo Edward antes de darle un beso a Bella en los labios—. ¿Cómo te encuen tras, cariño?

—Bien…

—Bueno, será mejor que me vaya —dijo Renné—. Charlie se va a preocupar si no voy enseguida, no sabía que venía.

—Te acompaño hasta el coche —dijo Bella.

—No es necesario —contestó su madre—. Quédate con Edward.

Una vez que Renné se hubo marchado, Bella se apartó ligeramente de Edward.

—Deberías haberme avisado de que venías hoy —dijo ella—. Le he dado la tarde libre a Jane y sólo tenemos restos de comida para cenar.

—¿No deberías alimentarte bien? —preguntó él.

—Y tú, ¿no deberías alegrarte de que fuera desva neciéndome poco a poco? ¿No te facilitaría eso las cosas?

—¿Por qué?

—De esa manera, te podrías deshacer de mí y del bebé. Es lo que quieres, ¿no?

—Pareces muy segura de ello.

—¿Has cambiado de idea? —preguntó Bella mi rándole a los ojos.

Edward le mantuvo la mirada.

—Mientras estaba de viaje de negocios, he pen sado bastante… Estoy dispuesto a continuar contigo indefinidamente, por el niño.

—Entonces, ¿reconoces la posibilidad de que sea tuyo? —preguntó Bella.

—Preferiría saberlo con seguridad; sin embargo, éste es un momento difícil para ti y te ofrezco mi apoyo; sobre todo, teniendo en cuenta que Black se marcha del país dentro de una semana aproxima damente.

Bella apretó los labios con enfado.

—No vas a perdonármelo nunca, ¿verdad?

—Lo siento, no debería haber dicho eso. Especial mente, ahora que sé con certeza que no te has visto con Black mientras yo estaba fuera.

Bella se lo quedó mirando con asombro.

—¿Cómo sabes que no le he visto?

—Porque he hecho que te siguieran mientras es taba en Sydney.

—¡Qué!

—Quería saber si cumplirías tu palabra.

Bella se enfureció.

—¡Cómo te atreves!

—Me atrevo porque quiero estar seguro de ti. Y continuaré vigilándote hasta que llegue el momento en que sienta que puedo confiar en ti.

—Lo siento, pero no voy a participar en semejante farsa —le dijo ella furiosa—. Una vez que pase esta semana y que los chicos hayan acabado los exáme nes, me marcharé de aquí y no volveré jamás.

—Eres la mujer más exasperante que he conocido en mi vida —gruñó Edward—. He vuelto decidido a solucionar nuestras diferencias y tú estás haciendo lo posible por estropearlo todo otra vez. Dices que me quieres; bueno, quizá, con el tiempo, recupere mi amor por ti.

—Pero no es seguro, ¿verdad?

—Nada es seguro en la vida, Bella. De todos modos, llevo siete días que en lo único que puedo pen sar es en ti. No sabes cuánto te he echado de menos durante el tiempo que he estado fuera, Bella.

—Yo también te he echado de menos —dijo ella pe gándose al pecho de Edward—. Esperaba que vinie ras a mi exposición, pero…

—Lo intenté, pero ocurrió un contratiempo y tuve que retrasar la vuelta. Siento no haber ido, pero en vié a alguien en mi nombre, ¿no te lo dijo?

Bella parpadeó.

—No, no lo sabía.

—Le encargué que comprara todos tus cuadros. Lo menos que podía haber hecho era decírtelo.

—Ah… así que fuiste tú…

—Claro que fui yo, querida. Al fin y al cabo, tengo que decorar muchas casas, ¿no? Pensé que sería una buena forma de darte a conocer como pintora.

—Ha sido un gesto muy generoso por tu parte, te niendo en cuenta lo que opinas de mí…

Edward le alzó la barbilla con un dedo.

—Lo único que sé es que quiero tenerte en mis brazos. Con nadie me siento tan bien como contigo.

«Pero no me amas», pensó Bella al entregarse a su beso.

.

.

.

.

Bueno aquí está el segundo, espero que les guste. Solo faltan dos capítulos, probablemente mañana los subo. Me encanta ver que este proyecto que empezó como solo un hobbie se ha convertido en parte de mi vida, aunq sea una adaptación me encanta ir detalle con detalle cuadrando la historia con las características de mi amado Edward y la hermosa Bella.

Les doy mil gracias a quienes me leen me dejan sus reviews y sus alertas, las quiero mucho. BESOS LAS QUIERO


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclamer: Es una adaptación, ni los personajes ni la trama son míos. Son de dos autoras geniales, Meyer y Milburne.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

—¿Qué tal te ha salido el último examen? —le preguntó Bella a Emmet al final de la semana siguiente.

—Creo que bien. Me alegro de haber terminado —respondió Emmet revolviendo su batido de leche con la pajita.

—¿Qué tal con Anthony?

—Bien. Tan pronto como se enteró de que estabas embarazada, creo que se ha convencido de que todo marcha bien entre tú y Edward.

—Menos mal —dijo Bella—. De todos modos, Emmet, no comprendo por qué esperaste tanto tiempo para hablarnos de los problemas que tenías con él. ¿Por qué?

—Bueno… —dijo Emmet bajando la mirada.

—¿Qué pasa, Emmet?

—Se supone que no debería decirte nada.

—¿Decirme qué?

Emmet no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Es verdad que Anthony y yo estábamos algo más distanciados desde que tú y Edward os separasteis, pero al final solucionamos nuestras diferencias. Desde luego, no nos enfadamos tanto como para que hu biera peligro de que nos expulsaran.

Bella se quedó boquiabierta.

—¿Quieres decir que ha sido una farsa?

—Sí —respondió Emmet con honestidad.

Bella se recostó en el respaldo del asiento.

—¿De cuál de los dos fue la idea?

—De ninguno de los dos.

—Entonces, ¿de quién?

—He prometido no decírtelo.

Bella, inclinándose hacia delante, le agarró la mu ñeca.

—Emmet, tienes que decírmelo. ¿Fue Edward?

Emmet negó con la cabeza.

—¿Mamá?

Emmet volvió a sacudir la cabeza.

—¿Papá?

—No, y deja de preguntármelo porque no te lo voy a decir.

Bella le soltó la muñeca.

—No se me ocurre quién más puede haber sido —dijo ella frunciendo el ceño.

—Evidentemente, alguien que no quería que os di vorciarais —declaró Emmet.

—¿Quién, entonces? ¿Por qué no puedes decír melo? Es muy importante, Emmet.

—¿Por qué es importante? —preguntó él—. Ya es táis juntos otra vez, eso es lo único que importa.

Los chicos ya habían acabado los exámenes y, además, Bella estaba cansada de fingir ser feliz cuando no lo era. Lo confesó todo.

—Lo que más deseo en el mundo es tener este hijo —concluyó Bella—, el pobre no tiene la culpa de nada. Pero Edward no me ama.

—Eso no es verdad, Bella. Edward te quiere, de eso no me cabe la menor duda.

Bella sacudió la cabeza con tristeza.

—No, no me quiere, Emmet. Me lo ha dicho. No me ha perdonado lo ocurrido aquella noche. Y ahora que no estoy segura de quién es el padre del niño, creo que jamás me perdonará.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer?

Bella lanzó un suspiro.

—No lo sé. Edward me ha ofrecido seguir casado conmigo por el bebé, pero yo no quiero vivir con un hombre que no confía en mí. No lo soportaría.

—Te ha pasado lo mismo que a mamá, ¿eh?

Bella miró a su hermano a los ojos.

—¿Sabías eso?

Emmet asintió.

—Sí, hace unas semanas les oí discutiendo sobre ese asunto.

Bella volvió a suspirar.

—Ahora comprendo por qué papá siempre ha sido tan duro conmigo. Supongo que, en el fondo, no ha podido evitar dudar que fuera hija suya. Tengo miedo de que pase lo mismo con mi bebé.

—Pero podría ser de Edward, ¿no? —dijo Emmet.

—Sí. Está esperando a que me hagan la prueba de ultrasonido con el fin de tener una idea más clara sobre cuándo me quedé embarazada. Tengo una cita con el ginecólogo y Edward me va a acom pañar.

Emmet se quedó pensativo unos momentos.

—¿Le has dicho a Jacob lo del embarazo?

—Sí.

—¿Y qué ha dicho él?

—Ha dicho que no cree que sea suyo.

—En ese caso, vas a tener que encontrar la forma de convencer a Edward de que él es el padre.

—Sí, ¿y cómo?

Emmet se quedó pensativo y Bella agarró la cuenta de la cafetería.

—Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos ya. Tengo que volver a casa —dijo Bella—. Edward ha invitado a su hermana Alice y a Anthony a cenar esta noche y no quiero llegar tarde.

….

—Hola, Bella —dijo Alice acercándose a Bella para darle un beso en la mejilla—. Estoy encantada de verte otra vez. No sabes lo que me alegro de que Edward haya suspendido la petición de divorcio.

—Gracias, Alice. Yo también me alegro de verte.

—Y enhorabuena por el embarazo —añadió Alice—. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Bella hizo lo posible por ignorar el dolor que ha bía empezado a sentir en el vientre aquella tarde después de volver a la casa mientras hablaba con Edward y le contaba lo que Emmet le había dicho res pecto a su falsa extrema enemistad con Anthony.

—Estoy algo cansada, pero es normal —respondió Bella.

— Anthony, saluda a tu tía —le dijo Alice a su hijo.

Anthony se acercó a Bella con expresión titubeante.

—Hola, Bella.

—No te preocupes —le dijo Bella en voz baja mien tras Alice cruzaba el salón para aceptar la copa que su hermano le había preparado—. Emmet me ha con tado lo que habéis hecho.

—Siento haberme excedido —dijo Anthony —. Quería ser convincente delante de mi tío.

—Y lo has sido, no te quepa duda de ello —respon dió Bella—. No obstante, como dije aquella noche que fuimos a cenar a la pizzería, cometí un error del que siempre me arrepentiré.

—El tío Edward te ha perdonado y eso es lo que importa —contestó Anthony —. Yo estoy dispuesto a ha cer lo mismo.

—Gracias, Anthony . Te lo agradezco sinceramente.

Edward alzó su copa a modo de brindis mientras se acercaba a su esposa y a su sobrino.

—Por el fin de curso —dijo Edward.

Bella fue a por su copa, que había dejado encima de una mesa de centro, pero se desplomó en el suelo al sentir una intensa punzada de dolor en el vientre.

—¡Bella! —Edward se arrodilló a su lado al ins tante, su expresión era de suma preocupación—. Bella, ¿qué te pasa?

Ella, con expresión de pánico, se agarró el vien tre.

—Creo que… lo voy a perder…

—¿Al bebé?

Bella asintió conteniendo un grito de dolor.

—Voy a llamar a una ambulancia —dijo Alice co rriendo hacia el teléfono mientras llamaba a Janea gritos—. ¡Jane! Unas toallas, rápido.

Edward llevó a Bella a un pequeño dormitorio que había al lado de su estudio y su expresión fue de horror al verse las manos manchadas de sangre.

—Oh, Dios mío…

Bella cerró los ojos.

—No, no…

—Tranquila, cariño —dijo Edward acariciándole la frente—. No hables. Enseguida vendrá la ambulancia y te llevaremos al hospital. Tranquila, tesoro, tranquila.

El médico apareció en la sala de espera donde se encontraban Edward, Alice y Anthony.

—Señor Cullen…

—¿Cómo está mi esposa? —preguntó Edward con el rostro pálido como la cera.

—Está bien y el feto también está bien —respondió el doctor Gerardy—. Su esposa está embarazada de dieciséis semanas, por lo que estará completamente fuera de peligro en una o dos semanas más. Creía que lo iba a perder, pero ha dejado de sangrar y, siempre y cuando descanse durante las dos próxi mas semanas, todo irá bien.

Edward, abrumado, se quedó en silencio delante del médico.

—¿Se encuentra usted bien? —le preguntó el doc tor al ver su extrema palidez.

Edward tragó saliva.

—Sí… sí, estoy bien. No sabía que estuviera em barazada de… de tanto tiempo.

—Bueno, es difícil establecer el tiempo del emba razo hasta que no se hace la prueba de ultrasonido.

—¿Puedo verla?

—Está ligeramente sedada —respondió el doctor Channing—. Pero sí, puede verla. Al parecer, llevaba algún tiempo sintiéndose mal. El análisis de sangre muestra que ha sido atacada por un virus no hace mucho. ¿Ha tenido gripe últimamente?

Edward se avergonzó de sí mismo por no ha berse dado cuenta de lo enferma que Bella había estado.

—Sí, así es.

—Está baja de hierro —le informó el médico—. He pensado en hacerle una transfusión de sangre, pero con buena alimentación y descanso no será necesa rio. Los tres primeros meses del embarazo son los más difíciles.

—Gracias —dijo Edward—. Yo cuidaré bien de ella.

El médico sonrió.

—Es una mujer muy afortunada. Veo demasiadas mujeres sin el apoyo de un marido en momentos tan difíciles como éstos. Les deseo lo mejor.

Las palabras del médico se le clavaron a Edward en el pecho. Él no había apoyado a Bella cuando le había necesitado más que nunca. Bella llevaba ya dos semanas embarazada cuando aquella horrible pelea tuvo lugar.

—Nosotros nos vamos a casa —dijo Alice tocán dole el brazo—. Si necesitas algo, no tienes más que llamarnos.

Edward miró a su hermana y a su sobrino y forzó una sonrisa.

—Gracias por acompañarme. Os lo agradezco de verdad.

—No digas tonterías —dijo Alice—. Pero ahora, es a ti a quien Bella necesita.

Edward lanzó un suspiro.

—Sí, lo sé.

—Bella, ¿me oyes? —preguntó Edward.

Bella murmuró algo incomprensible, pero no abrió los ojos.

—Te amo, tesoro mío —dijo él acariciándole el ros tro con las yemas de los dedos—. He sido un imbécil. Nunca he dejado de quererte.

—¿Jacob?

Edward se quedó helado.

—¿Eres tú? —dijo ella moviendo la cabeza a dere cha e izquierda, aún sin abrir los ojos—. Estaba espe rándote…

Edward retiró las manos de ella y se separó de la cama con profunda desesperación. Bella estaba in consciente y, sin embargo, había mencionado el nombre de Jacob Black. ¿No explicaba eso todo lo que necesitaba saber? Él jamás sería la persona a quien Bella acudiera en los momentos difíciles.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Bueno aquí está el penúltimo capitulo, creo que no he actualizado porque no quiero que se acabe, pero ya ni modo, espero que les guste. Me encanta ver que este proyecto que empezó como solo un hobbie se ha convertido en parte de mi vida, aunq sea una adaptación me encanta ir detalle con detalle cuadrando la historia con las características de mi amado Edward y la hermosa Bella. Agradezco a quienes me dejaron sus reviews y sus alertas, agradezco de todo corazón a mi buena amiga Martha por su apoyo y seguimiento, esto es por ti amiga….<p>

En segundos actualizo el ultimo capi…..


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclamer: Es una adaptación, ni los personajes ni la trama son míos. Son de dos autoras geniales, Meyer y Milburne.**

Bella se despertó cuando una simpática enfermera le dijo:

—Señora Cullen, sus padres están aquí. ¿Le apetece verlos o prefiere que les diga que está dur miendo?

Bella se incorporó en la cama con gran esfuerzo.

—Sí, dígales que pasen.

—¡Pobre hija mía! —exclamó Renné al entrar en la habitación y acercarse a la cama de Bella para darle un tierno abrazo—. Edward nos ha llamado para de cirnos que estabas en el hospital. ¿Cómo te encuen tras? ¿Y el niño?

—Los dos estamos bien, mamá —respondió Bella apretando la mano de su madre.

Su padre se le acercó y le puso una mano en el hombro.

—Bella… —Charlie tragó saliva—. Bella, hija, he sido un estúpido. Tu madre me ha dicho que ha béis hablado y… No sé qué decir, excepto que te quiero y que espero que te recuperes lo antes posi ble.

Bella extendió los brazos hacia él y encontró consuelo en el abrazo de su padre. Luego, cuando se separaron, le conmovió ver el brillo de sus ojos.

—¿Cuándo te van a dar el alta? —le preguntó su madre.

—No estoy segura. Creo que mañana.

—En ese caso, nos vamos para que descanses —dijo su padre—. Edward está ahí fuera. Llámanos si necesitas algo. Y cuando te encuentres mejor, prepa raremos una parrillada en el jardín o algo.

Bella sonrió a su padre.

—Estupendo, papá.

Charlie se agachó para besarla en la cabeza.

—Cuídate mucho, princesa.

—Lo haré.

Edward parecía agotado y decaído cuando entró en la habitación después de que sus padres se mar charan.

—Creía que ibas a morir —dijo él—. No puedo per donarme no haberte cuidado mejor.

Bella le agarró la mano y se la llevó al vientre.

—Es tuyo, Edward —dijo ella con voz queda—. El bebé es tuyo.

—Lo sé —Edward tragó saliva—. El médico me ha dicho que estás embarazada de cuatro meses. ¿Po drás perdonarme?

Bella parpadeó para contener las lágrimas.

—No tengo nada que perdonarte. Tú no has hecho nada malo. Fui yo, ¿o se te ha olvidado?

Edward apartó la mano y comenzó a pasearse por la habitación. Al cabo de unos segundos, se volvió a ella y la miró fijamente.

—No quiero que nos divorciemos, pero voy a poner una condición, que jamás veas ni hables ni men ciones el nombre de Jacob Black.

—Síes eso lo que quieres…

—Es un requisito indispensable para evitar el di vorcio, Bella —dijo él—. No quiero vivir el resto de nuestras vidas bajo el espectro de ese hombre.

—Lo comprendo.

—No estoy dispuesto a perderte otra vez —dijo Edward con voz ahogada por la emoción—. Te quiero demasiado.

Bella respiró profundamente.

—¿Lo dices porque ahora ya estás seguro de que fuiste tú quien me dejó embarazada?

Edward frunció el ceño.

—No, claro que no. ¿Cómo se te puede ocurrir se mejante cosa?

—Porque me has dicho muchas veces que ya no me querías —respondió ella—. También has dicho que nunca me perdonarías, que había destrozado nuestro matrimonio.

Edward se pasó una mano por el cabello.

—Sé lo que he dicho, pero la verdad es que quiero que vuelvas a mi lado.

—¿Por el niño?

—Bella, aunque no fuera mi hijo habría querido que te quedaras conmigo —insistió él—. Iba a decír telo anoche, cuando Alice y Anthony se marcharan.

Bella quería creerle, pero no podía estar segura de la veracidad de las palabras de él. Además, el he cho de que Edward le prohibiera siquiera mencionar el nombre de Jacob indicaba que no la había perdo nado.

—¿Me quieres de verdad? —preguntó ella con voz apenas audible.

Edward se sentó en el borde de la cama, le agarró una mano y se la besó.

—Te adoro, mi vida. Te necesito. Las últimas ho ras han sido un infierno para mí pensando que iba a perderte para siempre. Pero esto ha hecho que me diera cuenta de muchas cosas, como acusarte de es conder la cabeza en la arena cuando yo estaba ha ciendo lo mismo.

A Bella se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas mien tras Edward le besaba los dedos de la mano.

—Estoy deseando que vuelvas a casa —añadió Edward—. He estado hablando con el médico mientras tus padres estaban aquí y me ha dicho que puedes volver a casa mañana por la mañana.

Cuando Edward fue a recogerla a la mañana si guiente, Bella se dio cuenta de que pasaba algo. Él le dio un beso, pero fríamente y, mientras la llevaba al coche para ir a la casa, apenas le dirigió la pala bra.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó ella una vez que hubie ron emprendido el trayecto.

—Me parece que no has visto el periódico esta mañana —respondió él con voz gélida.

—No…

Edward respiró profundamente y, echando una mano hacia el asiento de atrás, agarró un periódico y se lo dio.

—¿Hablaste con alguien sobre las dudas que tenías de que yo no fuera el padre del niño? —preguntó él.

Bella leyó la portada del periódico y exclamó:

—¡No, no es posible!

—¿Se lo dijiste a alguien… o no te acuerdas?

Bella empalideció al instante por el significado latente de esas palabras.

—Lo siento… lo siento… —dijo ella mordiéndose los labios.

Edward dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Olvídalo, Bella. Es lo que ambos tenemos que hacer, olvidarlo.

—Jane te ha hecho un caldo de pollo —dijo Edward una vez que estaban en la casa—. Le diré que te lo suba a la cama.

—Gracias.

—Hasta que te encuentres mejor, dormiré en una de las habitaciones de invitados —dijo Edward tras una breve pausa—. El médico ha dicho que necesitas descansar.

Bella sintió una profunda tristeza e intentó son reír mientras se encaminaba hacia las escaleras.

—Espera, Bella.

Edward se acercó a ella y, tomándola en sus bra zos, la subió hasta la habitación y la tumbó en la cama con sumo cuidado.

—Y ahora, descansa —dijo él con voz carente de emoción—. Yo tengo que ir a la oficina a recoger al gunas cosas, pero volveré dentro de una hora o un poco más.

Bella le vio partir, deseando algo que no tendría jamás…

Que Edward confiara en ella.

Una hora después de que Edward se marchara, Jane apareció en la habitación con cara de preo cupación.

—Bella, tiene una visita, pero no estoy segura de que al señor Cullen le haga gracia —dijo Jane.

—¿Quién ha venido?

—Jacob Black.

Bella se incorporó hasta sentarse en la cama.

—Hágale pasar, Jane. Me gustaría hablar con él.

—El señor Cullen me ha dicho que nunca permi tiera…

—El señor Cullen no está aquí en estos momentos y, si yo quiero ver a alguien, él no puede impedír melo —dijo Bella con decisión—. Además, tengo algo importante que decirle.

Jane lanzó un suspiro, se marchó y, al cabo de un minuto, volvió con Jacob.

—Esperaré ahí fuera por si me necesita —dijo Janea a Bella.

—Gracias, Jane; pero, si no le importa, prefe riría que nos dejara a solas tranquilamente.

Jane lanzó a Jacob una gélida mirada y se marchó.

—Tenía que verte antes de marcharme, Bella —dijo Jacob una vez que se encontraron a solas.

—No eres tú el padre, Jacob —declaró Bella sin preámbulos—. Ya estaba embarazada cuando fui a tu casa aquella noche. Estaba embarazada de dos se manas.

—Lo sé. Por eso precisamente he venido. Tengo que confesarte algo que te va a… a sorprender.

Bella guardó silencio.

—Bella, me gustaría hablarte de la persona de la que estoy enamorado.

—Me alegro mucho por ti, Jacob. Y me alegro de que te vayas a Canadá, sé que siempre te ha gustado mucho viajar y…

—Bella —dijo Jacob, interrumpiéndola—, deja que te explique… Verás, durante la adolescencia, lo pasé mal. Tú eras mi mejor amiga y te lo contaba todo… excepto una cosa que jamás te conté, una cosa que nunca le conté a nadie.

Bella, inconscientemente, contuvo la respiración.

Jacob la miró fijamente a los ojos.

—He pasado años fingiendo ser alguien que no era, pero ya no puedo seguir fingiendo.

Bella frunció el ceño, intentando comprender algo que escapaba completamente a su entendi miento.

—Bella, estoy profundamente enamorado de una persona, enamorado como quería estarlo de ti, pero no podía. La persona de la que estoy enamorado es… es un hombre.

Bella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

—¿Estás diciendo que eres… que eres homose xual?

Jacob asintió.

—Lo sé desde que tenía catorce años. Aún no se lo he dicho a mis padres. Ya puedes imaginar lo que van a pensar. Por eso es por lo que voy a marcharme a Canadá. No soportaría decirles a mis padres, a la cara, que soy homosexual.

—Pero ¿entonces? —Bella se humedeció los la bios—. ¿Qué pasó aquella noche? ¿Por qué te acos taste conmigo?

Jacob la miró con profunda agonía.

—No nos acostamos juntos, Bella.

Ella se quedó helada.

—¿Quieres decir que no hubo sexo entre los dos?

Las mejillas de Jacob se encendieron.

—No, no hubo nada entre los dos. Tú vomitaste y te manchaste toda la ropa y yo te llevé a la ducha y luego te llevé a mi cama; después, puse tu ropa en la lavadora. Como no tenía otro sitio donde acostarme, me acosté en la misma cama. Eso es todo.

—Pero tú dijiste que…

—Sé lo que dije. Cuando Edward apareció, estaba enfadado con él por haberte hecho sufrir con su su puesta infidelidad. Dos días después me enteré de que él no te había sido infiel, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

—Pero… pero… ¿Por qué no dijiste nada luego? —preguntó Bella—. ¿Por qué me has dejado creer todo este tiempo que me había acostado contigo?

—Me pareció que te hacía un favor —contestó Jacob—. Aquella noche, estabas muy disgustada. Me dijiste que odiabas a Edward y que querías divor ciarte de él. Al cabo de unos días, cuando tuve tiempo de pensarlo mejor, me di cuenta de que debías de haber dicho eso porque estabas muy enfadada en aquel momento; sin embargo, cuando los periódicos empezaron a escribir sobre el asunto, me resultó imposible retractarme de lo que había dicho que había ocurrido.

—¿Por qué no pudiste hacerlo? —preguntó ella sin comprender.

Jacob le lanzó una mirada agonizante.

—Bella, mi padre me había prometido darme di nero para montar mi negocio de diseño de muebles, era una oportunidad maravillosa para exportar mis diseños. Sabía que si mi padre se enteraba de que yo era homosexual, no me daría ni un céntimo. Los pe riódicos me hicieron un favor al decir que yo era tu amante.

—¿Y qué hay de lo que los periódicos me hicieron a mí?

Jacob tragó saliva.

—Lo sé, Bella. Pero sólo me di cuenta de ello al cabo de unos días. Al igual que tú, yo estaba con vencido de que Edward te había sido infiel. Creía que te estaba ayudando a darle una lección.

Bella intentó asimilar lo que Jacob le había di cho.

—Así que yo no hice nada contigo… —dijo ella con voz distante—. Yo no le he sido infiel a Edward, a pesar de llegar a odiarme a mí misma por creer que sí lo había sido.

—Por favor, Bella, perdóname —dijo Jacob—. Me he portado como un cobarde, pero todo va a cambiar a partir de ahora. He hablado con mi novio, Mark y, una vez que celebremos la ceremonia en Canadá, se lo vamos a decir a mis padres. Mark también me ha ayudado a reconocer que tenía que aclarar las cosas contigo. Por eso se me ocurrió la idea de ponerme en contacto con Anthony y Emmet.

Bella abrió mucho los ojos.

—¿Fuiste tú?

—Sí. Me enteré de que habías estado mala y sos peché que sentías haberte separado de Edward. No estaba seguro de que mi plan fuera a salir bien, pero los chicos me siguieron la corriente. Emmet estaba convencido de que funcionaría. Emmet estaba con vencido de que Edward te seguía queriendo.

—El problema es que Edward no me creía —dijo Bella—. Ni siquiera cuando le dije que no recordaba nada de aquella noche.

—Ya, debió de ser por los calmantes que te di —dijo Jacob—. Me di cuenta demasiado tarde de que no se podían tomar después de beber alcohol, con el alcohol producen un efecto anestésico. No bebiste casi nada, pero lo suficiente. Te dormiste y tardaste horas en despertarte.

—Y Edward me vio en tu cama.

Jacob volvió a ruborizarse.

—Lo sé. Debería haberle dicho lo que había pa sado, pero quería que creyera que te habías acos tado conmigo. Quería que todo el mundo lo pensara con el fin de que nadie se fijara en mi relación con Mark.

Bella se estremeció.

—¿Cómo has podido hacerme esto, Jacob? ¿Cómo has podido quedarte sin hacer nada mientras veías que mi vida se derrumbaba?

—Lo sé, me he portado muy mal. Sé que te he hecho mucho daño… sólo espero que no sea dema siado tarde.

Los ojos de Bella se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Es demasiado tarde, Jacob.

—No, no lo es —dijo Edward abriendo la puerta de la habitación.

Bella se quedó inmóvil mientras Jacob se apar taba de la cama como si tuviera miedo de que Edward fuera a despedazarle.

—Por favor, vete —le dijo Edward a Jacob en tono seco—. Jane te acompañará a la puerta.

—Lo siento —dijo Jacob angustiado—. Lo siento de verdad. Al igual que Bella, yo creía que le habías sido infiel. Pensaba que le estaba haciendo un favor.

Edward tensó la mandíbula.

—En este momento, no me interesan tus discul pas. Lo único que me interesa es pedirle disculpas a mi esposa. Por favor, vete antes de que te rompa la cara. Nunca en la vida he estado tan furioso como en este momento.

—Por aquí, señor Black —dijo Jane, y se llevó a Jacob de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí discretamente.

Edward se sentó en el borde de la cama y, con la punta de la sábana, comenzó a secarle las lágrimas a Bella.

—Cariño, por favor, no llores. No soporto verte llorar.

—No puedo… no puedo evitarlo —dijo ella mirán dole a los ojos—. Edward, ¿por qué nos hemos hecho tanto daño el uno al otro?

Los ojos de Edward se humedecieron.

—Hemos estado a punto de perdernos el uno al otro, mi vida. Hemos permitido que otras personas destrozaran lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro. No puedo creer que te haya acusado de no confiar en mí cuando yo he hecho lo mismo contigo. Debería haber dudado de la palabra de Black; sin embargo, te abandoné… a pesar de que eras ino cente de lo que se te acusaba. No puedo perdonar a Black, pero tampoco puedo perdonarme a mí mismo.

—Tenemos que perdonarnos el uno al otro —dijo Bella.

—Sí, lo que importa es que estamos juntos otra vez. Y tan pronto como te recuperes, nos iremos de viaje de luna de miel por segunda vez. Voy a tratarte como a una princesa durante el resto de nuestras vi das —declaró Edward con vehemencia.

—Oh, Edward, casi no puedo creerlo —dijo Bella sonriendo por fin—. Incluso mis padres se han por tado maravillosamente. Quieren invitarnos a una pa rrillada cuando me encuentre mejor. ¡Una parrillada en vez de una de sus interminables y aburridas cenas formales! ¿Puedes creerlo? Mi padre incluso ha lle gado a decirme que me quiere.

Edward también le sonrió.

—Me alegro de que, por fin, tu padre se haya dado cuenta de la hija tan maravillosa que tiene. Y espero que pronto tengamos una niña de pelo negro ondulado y ojos azul violeta.

La sonrisa le iluminó el rostro a Bella.

—Así que tú también crees que va a ser una niña, ¿eh? —preguntó ella.

Edward la besó en los labios:

—Estoy seguro, tesoro.

Y justo cinco meses después, hizo su aparición en el mundo Alessandra Vanessa Cullen Swan.

**Fin.**

.

.

.

.

Este es el ultimo capi, me emociona un montón publicarlo, y si no fuera porque estoy en el trabajo lloraría. Sé que es solo una adaptación, pero para mí es igual de importante. Agradezco a todos quienes me motivaron a subir la historia. Gracias por sus reviews y alertas.


End file.
